


Blood in the Snow

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Kyle Broflovski, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical Cursing, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Explosions, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly OOC characters, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Underaged Smoking, everyone is 18, gangs and mafia, mafia!au, though everyone is a bit of a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle Broflovski was just trying to complete his senior year of high school, in the mountain town of South Park, only nothing was ordinary about this town. With crime starting to show its ugly face in the rapidly developing town, Kyle wanted to stay away from the life his friends had found themselves in. Only he finds himself roped into it by none other than Eric Cartman, which isn't anything that isn't typical for Kyle's life.Discontinued.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle realizes he can't escape the past.

South Park, a typical small town, at least it used to be. Much has changed in the past eight years. Things had expanded, it was now basically a small city, of course, the original inhabitants complained and protested, tried their best to drive out development but it never succeeded. Things had changed, and no one was sure if it was for the better or for the worse. Other than the pure cold much had changed. Glass and metal skyscrapers dotted the mountain skyline and the air wasn’t as pure as it used to be. New modern businesses started to pop up first, such as Whole Foods and a Walmart, that was the beginning of the end. Then big-name businesses started to build offices in the form of skyscrapers. 

South Park was a shell of its former self. That’s how the development of the world worked, right? Though with the development, comes the seedier side of city life. The crime was rampant in the city of South Park, notably organized crime. One notable crime syndicate is the South Park Mafia, it operates in the shadows but its infamy is well known throughout the city and strikes fear in those who even encounter their ranks. Some minor gangs tended to claim parts of the city always at war with one another. The quaint town was a shadow of its former self, and there is only one man to thank for that. 

Eric Cartman. 

  
The Don of the South Park mafia, a notorious man who strikes fear into those who hear his name. It was all he ever wanted right, power?

  
The mafia’s higher ranks were made up of a group of high school students, known by older residents for their delinquent behavior when they were kids.   
  


Only one person was missing.

  
Though not for long. 

  
The man’s heart thundered fast, he knew he was unequivocally fucked. He had pissed off a few gangs and knew there was a hit on his head. He was highly aware that he was being tailed and tried to swerve into an alleyway to shake the person that was following him. Those green eyes that were staring at him at the bar said nothing but trouble. The alleyway was a grimy place, dumpsters lined beside doors that lead into kitchens and offices. 

  
His first mistake was going down one with a dead end. 

  
“You are an idiot,” came the voice and the man turned around, his back against the brick wall. It scraped through his thin shirt. 

  
Those green eyes again, they looked cold and dark. The man knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. Even if he begged for forgiveness, it wasn’t going to save his skin this time. He was unarmed and trapped against a wall. It wasn’t his ideal way to die, he’d be mouse food before sunup.  
  
Kyle Broflovski stared down his latest hit, he was a pathetic looking man, he didn’t even seem worth his time but a job was a job and he had to follow through or he’d be the next to die. A contract was binding when he agreed to join the agency. His father had just died and he was at his lowest, the job and contract came down on him like an angel from heaven or a devil from hell he wasn’t sure.  
  
It helped his retained childhood violent tendencies, however. 

Kyle eyed the quivering man in front of him - pathetic. He pulled out his knife from his backpack pouch and placed the knife to the man’s neck. He got a sick thrill from this for sure, and it showed by his smirk on his lips as he slowly sawed at the man’s neck. Rivulets of blood splashed against the cold silver metal and a coppery smell filled his nostrils. He clamped his free hand over the man’s mouth so he wouldn’t scream.  
  
The sickening sounds of murder filled the alleyway as blood dribbled down into freshly fallen snow. Kyle showed no remorse as the life of the man in front of him ebbed away from existence. The job wasn’t morally just, but it helped with a lot of things. It helped make ends meet, he knew his family would throw him in the street - or call the police - if they knew what he was doing. So he lied and said he was working at the local McDonalds, they never had to know how much exactly he was making each night. 

It only increased his need to make money once his father passed away, he had to support his mother and younger brother somehow. It wasn’t that bad of a job, he knew deep down, some sick part of him even enjoyed it. Cold green eyes watched as the body in front of him slumped down into a lifeless mess in front of his brown boots, a look of disgust on his face as blood got onto them. He’d have to take care of that when he got home. 

He let out a shaky sigh and looked up at the snow clouds that were dropping fluffy crystalized water onto the city below. Kyle knew he was a fucked up kid, but considering his friends’ that he grew up with, it was an understatement. Everyone knew some of South Park Elementary’s most notorious children turned to crime around freshman year of high school. 

Kyle wasn’t one of them, he wanted to stay clean and just pass high school. He had good enough grades, and a high enough GPA to get into an ivy league college. He knew that he could just quit now, get a normal job, and just get the fuck out of dodge when it came to it. He just didn’t want to, he was lying to himself at this point. His hands were bloodstained and the people he worked for wouldn’t take kindly to him ghosting them. He was bound by contract after all. He was at his lowest when he agreed to work for them. They were rather manipulative motherfuckers. 

He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and wiped off his face, he could smell the coppery smell as he did so. It didn’t bother him much anymore. He wrapped his knife with the cloth and put it back in his backpack. 

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he snuck out of the alleyway leaving the body for the police to find in the morning once foot traffic picked up. Unbeknownst to Kyle, a car was parked nearby, it had been following him the entire night. 

It recorded everything. 

On the southern side of town were the nicer housing and upscale businesses. It screamed filthy rich, a two-story mansion lies right in the middle of a nice neighborhood. It looked like the kind of neighborhood that held some sort of secret - and it did. 

This neighborhood held the ranks of the mafia, this mansion in particular was the residence of Eric Cartman, the Don. Deep in the house was the study, the walls flickering with light from the fireplace. Pictures hung on the wall were either work of art or pictures of groups of people; almost like family photos. 

  
There were bookshelves that held knickknacks and books that had no words on the spines. It might have been pure novelty or they actually held information. In the middle of the room was a large oak desk that was covered with files and papers of all sorts. Behind the desk was a chair and there sat a rather muscular man, Cartman, he had rather grown into his fat, he was still chubby but most of it was muscle now. Shaggy brown hair set upon his head and a two-color set of eyes were set in a scowl.   
  


Eric wasn’t exactly in the best of moods, but that wasn’t unusual. There had been a string of murders in his territory, normally that wouldn’t make him upset but he couldn’t have those that pay him for protection getting flighty and stop paying him. This was his business and if someone was trying to upstage him it was personal. That’s why he had sent Stan out to stake out a lead he’d gotten from an informant.   
  


He’d be expecting the hippy any time now.  
  
There, a knock on the door.  
  
“Come in,” he said and looked up at the person entering.  
  
“Sup boss,” Stan was standing there with his camera on his hand and a file of pictures.  
  
“So, did the lead give anything?” Cartman asked and reclined with his hands laced on his stomach.  
  
“Well,” Stan paused and rubbed the back of his head, “Yes, but you’re not going to like it.”  
  
“Just give it here.”  
  


Eric watched as Stan came forward with hesitance, almost like he didn’t want to show what he had found. This caused Cartman to raise a brow. Once the evidence was in his possession he looked at the pictures with his eyes narrowing. There in the pictures with an unknown man was Kyle Broflovski was depicted in these photos as someone preforming heartless murder. He chuckled, it was so perfect, the evidence he had in his hands. 

He was going to make sure the little schoolboy would join his side, much as he refused to years ago.  
  
“You’re not going to kill him are you?” there was a twinge of sadness in Stan’s voice. Regardless of their paths, he still considered Kyle his best friend even if he didn’t spend as much time as he used to with the redhead.  
  
Cartman grinned and shook his head, “No, I have a better idea.” 

Kyle trudged through his classes that next morning, something felt off today and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Only half paying attention in his classes but being able to retain the information in the form of notes. School had changed, for the most part, the only friends still around were Tweek and Butters. He knew well of their connections but those were left unspoken about. Though he noticed something was off when they sat together at lunch that day. Tweek seemed twitchier than usual and Butters was uncharacteristically quiet, they mostly talked about their classes that day, but it was strange to him.  
  
“Golly guys, did you see this?” Butters finally spoke and showed the headline on a newspaper that was left on the table.  
  
  
“It’s the - gah - fifth one in that area this month,” Tweek answered.   
  


“Jesus Christ, what if they kill us next?” he continued. 

  
“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Tweek,” Kyle muttered and munched on a fry. 

  
The news article was his work, he recognized that ugly ass face that he personally made sure contorted in pain. The bell rang before he could continue this conversation and Tweek rushed off, probably to confide in Craig. Kyle wasn’t going to lie, he felt bad since it was indirectly his fault. 

  
Though that being the only thing other than their class that was mentioned made him feel off. 

  
Maybe it was just his imagination.

Kyle sighed as he exited his last class, he was supposed to meet up with Stan and Kenny after school, he wasn’t exactly sure if he even wanted to, the core four had split up years ago and their bond never seemed the same afterward. Kyle refusing to join Cartman was the tipping point of their relationship. 

  
Though he’d do anything to rekindle their friendships. It wasn’t the same without them. He opened his locker and started to empty all his books and supplies into the compartment. He was shocked out of his musings when he noticed people around him quickly retreating with some sort of fear in their eyes, well everyone in this school was fucking weird anyways.   
  


It wasn’t until he closed his eyes and closed his locker door did he realize why.   
  


“Hey, Jew.” 

  
Those words made his eyes snap open and glare at the person in front of him. There was only one person he knew that had that infuriating voice and only one person that called him a Jew. He grits his teeth and tries to hold in his anger.

  
“What the fuck do you want Cartman?” he snapped. 

  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Cartman said and wagged his finger, “You can’t talk to me like that anymore, and I’m sure you’re well aware why.” 

  
Kyle swallowed his anger and stared at him, He wasn’t stupid he wasn’t going to start a fight with Cartman especially with a few of his men straggling around eyeing the conversation. 

  
“I came to talk,” 

  
Kyle was damn sure that wasn’t all the man wanted. He turned on his heel and pointed to an empty classroom. “Ms. Field leaves her door unlocked,” he said simply and walked and opened the door. 

  
Cartman grinned and motioned his men not to follow before following Kyle into the classroom. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn, they had absolute privacy now. Kyle wasn’t sure that was a good thing or not. He turned and faced the mob leader with his arms crossed.

  
“Now, tell me what you want Cartman,” Kyle repeated. 

  
Cartman ran his finger across a desk and then looked at the pencil dust on his fingertip. “What makes you think I want something, can’t I just visit an old friend?”

  
“Bullshit, I know better.” 

  
“Fine, lets just cut to the chance since you want to be so fucking uptight.” 

  
Kyle rose a brow and watched as Cartman pulled out a stack of pictures out of his coat pocket and spread them out on the desk. Kyle’s blood ran cold, it was pictures of him last night of different stages of his job. 

  
“I knew you were a monster but damn.” Cartman sneered.   
  


A growl escaped Kyle’s lips as he whipped around to stare at the other, “Why the fuck were you following me?”

  
“You’ve been killing people on my turf and I’m not happy.” 

  
Kyle rolled his eyes and attempted to push past Cartman and exit, he wasn’t going to play this bastard’s games. Only freezing when he heard a click of a gun and found himself pushed up against the wall with a gun to his head. 

  
"I’m not the _same fucking person_ , Jew, I’ll blow your brains out right now without hesitation.” he spat. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” he continued, “You can either join us like you were _supposed to_ or I can send these to the police and have your ass thrown in prison for murder.”   
  


Kyle bit his lip at that and closed his eyes tightly. It had come to this, huh? He wasn’t going to allow the bastard to see how scared he was. If he got arrested it would mean his family would find out about his job and he’d lose whatever family he had left. Rekindling with his friends was what he wanted, right? This was the way to do it, it couldn’t be that bad.   
  


“I’ll do it, I’ll join you.” he forced out, he felt himself being dropped to the ground onto his knees. Something stirred in Cartman’s gaze, and the gun went under Kyle’s chin to tip it up at the other’s face.   
  


“Good, I was beginning to wonder if you forgot who you belong to.”   
  


Kyle held back a retort, he wasn’t going to dare with a gun at his head. He didn’t belong to anyone, especially not Eric fucking Cartman.   
  


It was that moment that Kyle Broflovski realized he fucked up. 

  
  



	2. Power and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out.

A neon Denny’s sign flickered ever so slightly, the Y in the name looked like it was about to blow a fuse. Inside there were a few stragglers as the sun started to dip behind the mountains. Kyle found himself studying a menu in his hands as he waited for his two friends to show up. He didn’t want to be here, especially after his run-in with Cartman in the school hallway. His hands felt gross as the sticky menu met contact with his skin, he reminded himself to wash his hands before he left, it was rather gross.    
  
He breathed in and placed the menu down, stale coffee, and the smell of breakfast food hitting his nostrils. So, that was really it, he agreed so easily and fell right into Cartman’s trap. The bastard was probably smug as fuck. After eighteen years of seeing right through his bullshit, Kyle found himself in Cartman’s grasp. It wasn’t that bad perhaps, he was supposed to do this back in freshman year, this time more was at stake. 

The door rang it’s half-dead tune as two people walked into the restaurant kicking snow onto the custom doormats. Kyle looked up and saw Stan and Kenny enter and they exchanged glances. One thing Kyle noted was the thankfully casual clothing they were wearing. It was a relief to him since they’d stick out like a sore thumb in this “fine” establishment. Kenny wearing his signature parka and Stan wearing a regular blue jacket.

They both slid into the booth in the seat in front of Kyle. Kyle was pretty sure they were aware of what happened today, he didn’t think Cartman could have gone two seconds without boasting about it. Kyle let out a shaky sigh and waved.   
  
“Hey guys.” he started. 

“Hey, dude, what’s wrong?” Stan replied.    
  
“You know exactly what’s up Stan, Cartman probably told you all about it,” Kyle replied bitterly.    
  
Kenny just grinned and placed his elbows on the counter and rest his chin in his hands. “Aw, it’s not that bad, why don’t we talk about it later, it’ll be okay. Just let’s have a good time.” he defused the situation as usual and Kyle eased as a waitress came to take their order. Stan looked uncomfortable, but as their food came and everything eased they were interacting like the good friends they were.    
  
Kyle smiled at a stupid joke Kenny had made and turned to Stan who asked him a question.   
  
“How’s school?”  


“It’s okay, I’ve been hanging out with Tweek and Butters a lot.” he stabbed at his blueberry pancakes with his fork. “They’re not you guys but they’re pretty cool. I see what you see in Butters, Kenny.” he eyed the blonde who was grinning. Kenny and Butters had been a thing since middle school and it had just carried on from there.    
  
“He’s great right?”   
  
“Okay dude, cut the gushy shit.” Stan laughed   
  
“Oh don’t act like you and Wendy don’t do the same shit.” Kyle grinned and poked the fork in the air.    
  
“What about you Ky, do you have anyone you have your eyes on?” Kenny asked, his grin only widening.   
  
“Nah dude, he’s married to his school work.”    
  
“Am not! I just don’t find anyone in that school attractive or interesting.” Kyle shrugged and popped a blueberry into his mouth.   


“Boo, you prude, you don’t have to find them attractive to get some action.” Kenny snickered.    
  
“Wow, just, wow.” Kyle snorted. Through all this just casual conversation Kyle could help but feel relaxed after the day he’d had. He didn’t even notice the hushed conversations and pointed glances to Kenny and Stan. They were recognizable figures after all, but Kyle didn’t care even once worried glances were placed upon him.   
  
Stan however noticed this and sighed and waved for the check. “Let’s go back to my place and chill.” he smiled at the oblivious Kyle.    
  
“Uh, sure.” he smiled.    
  
They paid their bill and they walked out into the frigid South Park air. Wind burning his skin as the air was filled with soft snow flurries. He cupped his hands and blew hot air onto them to warm them up. Even with gloves, they felt cold and numb. He pulled at his hat to cover his ears as he walked next to Kenny and Stan. He had ditched the Ushanka years ago in favor of a beanie that had his out of control curls under control for the most part.    
  
That’s when it happened. Tires screeched down the road and quick precision gunshots fired and ringing filled Kyle’s ears. He could faintly hear Kenny screaming his name as pain took over and he fell to the icy ground. It all happened so fast he didn’t realize the shooting pain in his legs. Nor did he feel the blood seeping out of his pants then the realization hit him like ton of bricks, he’d been shot.   
  
He’d been fucking shot and he knew who and why.    
  
“Shit…” he cursed and felt himself being supported up by both Stan and Kenny. Both of his legs had been hit, hoping to shatter bones so he couldn’t walk for a while. The way it fucking hurt he was kind of wondering if they succeeded.    
  
“C’mon Kyle stay awake,” Stan said, his voice barely reaching his ears. Kyle was starting to feel woozy from his blood loss. Muddled voices filled his senses as Kyle faded in and out of consciousness. He was losing blood too fast. Suddenly he could feel the car seat under his body and the sound of speeding filling his ears.    
  
Maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt.    
  
He suddenly felt himself being shaken awake and his eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was in an unfamiliar place, he would have panicked if he didn’t see Stan standing there holding his hand.    
  
“Oh thank God, you’re awake, we thought we lost you for a moment,” he said. He realized he was on a couch and he could feel cloth wrapped around his legs and tried to move them.   
  
“Stop that.” came a familiar voice, the twang making him recognize it as Butters. “Now, Kyle you need to keep your feet propped up and stay off of them.” the blonde coming into his line of sight with a worried crease in his brow.    
  
“Butters fixed you up as best as he could, good thing it twas just a flesh wound,” Kenny said from the other side of the room.    
  
“Awh, Ken, you stop too.”   
  


“Is he done bleeding all over my fucking couch?” that voice made Kyle’s skin prickle with irritation, it was Cartman.    
  
“Yes, he is, boss.” came Butters’s reply.   
  
Would he have to call Cartman, boss too? Ugh, that just left a bitter twinge on his tongue. Then he felt Stan’s hand leave and Cartman’s hand grasp his chin roughly so the redhead could meet one glare with another.    
  
“You know who did it,” Cartman hissed and squeezed tighter, probably getting enjoyment out of this. “don’t you?” he demanded.    
  
Kyle gritted his teeth before breaking their gaze, “Yeah,” he licked his lips. “I do.” before sighing and closing his eyes.   
  
“The Agency, they must have caught wind of what happened at school today, they’re not happy, this breaks my contract.” he tensed he realized he just outed the secret group and if the mafia didn’t know about them they did now.    
  
“The fuck’s The Agency?”    
  
Cartman grinned, so the others knew nothing of what Kyle had been doing and this was his way of just humiliating him again.    
  
“You see, Kahl is no different than us. He’s a filthy little murderer, those dead bodies on our turf were all him.” he laughed.    
  
Kyle let out a growl, he hated this so much he was immobile and being grasped by Cartman and being taunted like a fucking animal.    
  
“Fuck you!” as soon as those words left his mouth the hand on his chin moved to his neck and squeezed. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He struggled as he felt the air being cut off from his body.    
  
“Kaaaahl, you do know that you work for me now, you should start treating me with a little more respect,” Cartman said hotly in his ear, the only thing that filled Kyle’s senses was Cartman’s breathy laughter and the smell of his cologne, he smelt...nice.    
  
What the fuck was he thinking?  
  


He gasped for breath when Cartman removed his hand and stood up. Clawing at his neck the phantom feeling of a hand around his neck was still there and it made him feel so vulnerable. He absolutely positively hated it. He wanted so badly to punch Cartman in that smug face, but he knew he couldn’t.    
  
For once, he was at a loss. He would have to do this, he’d have to bend to Cartman’s every whim, he guessed that’s what he got for agreeing to work under the man. This was his new life and he  _ hated _ it. Most of all he hated Eric Cartman.   
  


He sat up and stared at what had become of his legs. His mind was blank from just being fucking choked.    
  
“Is he right, Kyle? You were behind the murders in the paper?” he didn’t even register who was asking him, but it had to be Butters, no one else was in the room besides Kenny, Cartman, and Stan.   
  
Kyle let out a heavy sigh and nodded.    
  
“Duude.”    
  
“Oh don’t act like you didn’t know Marsh, you were the one who took the evidence.” Those words sent chills down his spine, his best friend, was the one who caught him.    
  
“I’m going to clear the fucking air right now.” he rasped. “I didn’t do it because I’m a sicko, I did it because I needed to support my family.” he didn’t look at anyone, his eyes training on a rather nice pattern of the couch.    
  
Cartman snorted, “You should have joined us from the start and that wouldn’t have been an issue.”    
  
Kyle snapped his head towards Cartman, his eyes glittering in hate and he bit his tongue.    
  
“In the end, you got your way, as usual, Cartman.”   
  
“Don’t be like that jewboy, you were part of my plans, it's only business.” 

Only business, it wasn’t about control at all, he didn’t believe that for a second. Cartman had always been obsessed with him. Their relationship was always about power and control. Nothing had changed, nothing at all, he figured maybe something would have changed, that Cartman would just forget about him and leave him be.    
  
Not likely at all. 

Cartman walked off into his study a smirk on his lips, finally, the schoolboy was his. His initial plan for the Jew was no different than what the idiot was already accustomed to, so the plans felt so perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. Kyle would be his hitman, the one to take care of all his enemies, and those who were threatening their way of life. Normally that was Kenny’s job but he figured the blonde wouldn’t mind the company if it meant keeping the redhead in his grasp.    
  
He sat back in his desk chair and reached for his landline. He had a few calls to make about a certain agency that harmed one of his men. No one touched what was his and lived to tell the tale. 

Back in the living room, Kyle shifted in uncomfortable silence while the TV was playing a rather boring documentary on soda. He wasn’t alone, Butters, Kenny, and Stan were still there staring mindlessly at the TV. Some end to an evening, Kyle still couldn’t believe that Stan had been the one trailing him. He never wanted anyone he cared about to see that, at all. He worried his chapped lip between his front teeth.    
  
“Dude, I can’t believe they used to put cocaine in that shit,” Kenny said breaking the silence.    
  
“That’s what you got out of all of the documentary?” Stan deadpanned.    
  
“Why not? The whole thing is fucking boring, where is the remote?” Kenny quipped only to get hit in the face with the remote by Stan.    
  
Kyle didn’t laugh or anything he just laid back down and turned his body so he was facing away from the others. He had to convince himself that his friends didn’t hate him - at least he didn’t think so. He was pretty sure their hands weren’t clean either. So maybe he was just like them now. 

“You’re thinking too hard Kyle. I can see it in your scrunched up features.” came Stan’s voice. Kyle turned his head to face his friend’s smile, “What’re you thinking about?” he asked.    
  
He could pussyfoot around the topic all he wanted, but there was just that one underlying issue. The topic of how they felt about him now. So he figured he’d just cut the bullshit and say it straightforward.   
  
“I’m sure you guys hate me now,” his reputation had always been important somewhat, but he didn’t want the only people he cared about hating him.    
  
“Fuck no man, you think our hands are clean?” Stan said.    
  
“We didn’t get our reputation for being meek little sheep.” Kenny looked at him from the side of his vision. The only thing showing that he was paying attention otherwise it looked like he was just changing the channels. 

Kyle smiled slightly and nodded, he was part of the family again, it wasn’t so bad after all.   
  
At some point, he must have fallen asleep and when he woke up it was light out and the living room was empty. He groaned when he sat up and cracked his back only to reach into his pocket once it vibrated.   
  


**Ten Missed Calls from Ma  
  
**

Oh, fuck, well he wasn’t going to put off the inevitable and just opened his contacts, swallowing the fear he pressed her number and placed his phone to his ear.   
  


“Kyle Broflovski! Have you had any idea how much I’ve been worried about you?! You didn’t call at all and didn’t come home last night, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
  


“HI, mom.”   
  
“Don’t Hi mom me, where are you?”   
  
Kyle shifted the phone so he could sit up against the arm of the couch.    
  
“I crashed at-” he had to do this, “I crashed at Cartman’s place last night.”   
  
“You did WHAT?! I know you’re friends with the mobsters, but seriously that could damage your reputation. Come home, right now.”    
  
That wasn’t really an option.    
  
“I can’t mom, I got injured last night and they’re taking care of me.” he tried, he really wanted her to back off but she wouldn’t.   
  


“I should be the one taking care of you, I’m going to come to pick you up!”   
  
“No. Mom, I’ll be home soon, it’s just a small sprain.” He lied through his teeth.    
  
“Fine. If you want to be a mobster don’t bother coming around my house.” and with a click, she hung up.    
  
Bated breaths escaped his lips as he tried to dial her back. No answer at all, it went straight to voicemail.   


Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Everything came crashing down at him at once. Everything had to lead up to this, his jobs at night were to make sure his family was secure, those jobs made him get caught by Cartman. Being caught by Cartman caused him to get fucking shot. Now his mom basically told him to never come home. It was all too much.   
  
For the first time in a very long time, the phone dropped onto the couch cushion and onto the floor and Kyle sobbed into his hands. His body wracking and he didn’t even realize he was being watched.    
  
Cartman was watching with an unreadable expression as Kyle cried. Wordlessly he grabbed a box of Kleenex and placed it down on the coffee table. Kyle looked up at him, eyes void of emotion other than pure sadness.   
  
“When you’re done crying, come into my office.” 


	3. Handshakes and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle seals the deal with a handshake.

Pain shot up Kyle’s legs as he held them close to his chest. He hid his face in his knees, he had allowed for Cartman to see him so vulnerable, the asshole would probably taunt him about it, he had no boundaries when it came to something like that. Though why, instead of taunting for crying, did he show a gesture of care? Kyle plucked a tissue out of the patterned box and wiped away any evidence that he was crying moments before. Other than the puffy red rings around his eyes and the dullness in his green orbs was there any indication.   
  


It made no sense to Kyle whatsoever. Maybe even the fatass could feel sympathy, though he wasn’t sure that was so likely because he never did before. He threw the tissues away in a nearby waste bin and stared at the direction Cartman went in. Swallowing his sadness and pushing it away for later, he needed to worry about what was going on now, his mother would always be there and he’d have to talk to her eventually. Sighing as he headed down the hallway, it had turned from hardwood to carpet and the floor felt plush underneath his socks.  
  


He saw a door that was slightly ajar and the light was filtering out. He figured that had to be the study. He knocked and waited, his eyes locked on the doorknob, he was half tempted just to walk in without permission. It kind of reminded him of all the times he and the guys were sent to wait outside the councilor’s office, that sense of uncertainty of what the hell was going to happen.   
  


“Come in.” came the voice from the other side. He let out a shaky breath and turned the brass doorknob and stepped into a rather warm room. The fireplace was going and crackling with low pops and cracks. Kyle stepped in front of the desk and looked down at Cartman who was sitting behind the desk messing with paperwork. He was surprised at how much paperwork covered the desk. Some covered in highlighters and colorful paperclips.   
  


“Take a picture it lasts longer.” came the sarcastic quip.   
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and took a seat in the chair that was placed in front of the desk. “Shut up.” he grits out.   
  


Cartman stacked the papers and placed them in a file organizer. Then he turned to face Kyle who was watching each one of the movements with a trained eye. His jaw set as the silence stretched across the room. For Kyle the silence was suffocating, the only sound after the sarcasm in the room was the fireplace.    
  
“We have things to discuss, so listen closely.” Cartman finally spoke.    
  
“And what would that be?” Kyle replied, breaking the silence with a quirked eyebrow.   
  


Cartman laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them with a small smile. “Things pertaining to how things work around here, Kahl.”   
  


“You got me off the couch, where I needed to be resting so I don’t bleed out on your couch, to talk about mafia business?”  
  


Cartman shrugged, “You seem fine to me.”   
  
Kyle threw up his arms in frustration, “Unbelievable.”   
  


“It’s my couch anyways, you’re lucky I’m allowing your ass to be in my house, now shut up and listen.” Cartman’s smile never left his face.   
  


“I expect you to treat me with respect as your boss and the one with your ass on the line, you follow my orders. If I say jump you ask how high, it’s how it’s going to go. Following?” he said with a sharp tone.  
  


Kyle was gritting down a sharp retort, he didn’t like how Cartman was talking to him. Though in a sense he might as well get used to it. He huffed out a shaky breath and eyed Cartman with something akin to pure annoyance.    
  
“Yeah, I’m following,” Kyle replied, “Where am I in this scheme of things? Other than a puppet?” he asked.   
  


“I’m glad you asked, Jew.” he sat up straighter as he continued, “You’re one of my underbosses. That was the plan from the start. You were supposed to work with Kenny as a hitman. I’m sure you remember that.”   
  


“That plan was absolute shit, do you think I would have gone along with it once you put it like that.” Kyle rolled his eyes with a scowl.  
  


“It was a great plan, asshole, you just never listened to me, now look where it’s gotten you. Besides, you ended up on the same type of job.” Cartman taunted.   
  


It was like Cartman knew ahead of time what kind of person Kyle would become. Though that would be unlikely, Cartman didn’t have psychic powers or anything of the sorts. The silence stretched on as Kyle let out an exhausted sigh.  
  


“Cartman, when have I ever in our life, listened to you?” he pointed out.   
  


“Never, that’s why you’re fucked.” came the reply with a snort.   
  


Kyle glared at Cartman and the other just grinned before sitting up straighter. God, he hated this man with every fiber of his being. Kyle knew that the grin meant nothing good and he braced himself for whatever Cartman was going to say next.   
  


Soon the smile was off Cartman’s face and was placed with a hard expression. Kyle wasn’t sure how he liked the change of mood in the room. He tensed ready to ether bolt or fight.    
  


“Now, the elephant in the room. Tell me everything you know about the Agency and I’m not even joking around, Jewboy.” Those next words were sharper than knives and Kyle set his jaw. “They’re after you and I want to know why.” Cartman finished and looked at Kyle with an expression that left no room for anything other than straightforward answers.   
  
A sigh escaped Kyle’s lips. He tended to sigh a lot ever since this bullshit started. He guessed it was probably a good idea to come clean about what he knew. It only made sense since Cartman seemed to have his eyes deadset on the mercenaries. Though you would figure as the most powerful man in South Park he would know a thing or two. Kyle clamped his jaw tightly and looked to the side, the tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife.    
  
“I’m  _ waiting _ .” came the sharp tone.   
  


“Alright. I don’t know much about the inner workings, but I know where their hideouts are, and who the bosses are. I’m under contract not to fraternize with gangs and well… you, they probably saw me that day in the school. Someone reported back to the boss and now they want my blood for breaking a contract.” Kyle spoke and then stared straight into Cartman’s eyes.   
  


“If I die, it’ll be your fault.”   
  


“You’re not dying on my watch, Jewboy.”   
  


Kyle supposed he could believe Cartman, he had to the man was the only thing standing between his safety and a bullet in the back of his head. How the fuck did this even happen, relying on Cartman of all people?  
  


Cartman rolled his eyes and crossed his broad arms in amusement, here the Jewrat was at his mercy and he loved it. “Looks like a little schoolboy is in over his head, it’s okay Kahl I’ll make sure you get out alive~. You’ll just be indebted to me for the rest of your life.” he grinned.   
  


Kyle was holding back his anger rather well until now, he clenched his fists and glared daggers at Cartman. “You’re just treating it like a fucking  _ game _ , asshole!” Kyle snarled. 

“Believe it or not I’m  _ not _ !” Cartman stood up and glowered down at Kyle. Kyle sighed and the anger was slowly dissipating from his body. He knew Cartman was right, he needed the other man’s help. Even if it meant he had to work for his enemy it was probably his best shot for survival.  
  


”You’re one of my men now, Kahl, whether you like it or not, which means you have my protection.”  
  


Cartman had Kyle right where he wanted him, right in his grasp and under his thumb. It shot sick glee through the Don’s veins as he saw the redhead conflict with his emotions within himself. He loved making Kyle angry, he always thought he looked better with a flush of red on his face.   
  


Cartman wasn’t sure without a question when he started feeling differently about the other man, it was probably about the same time they parted ways and Cartman always kept a close eye on him. The hatred turned into pure infatuation, that’s probably why it made him angry to see Kyle crying because of his mother. He was sure the tender gesture of bringing tissues was lost on Kyle but he knew Kyle never needed to find out about his conflicting feelings.   
  


“You’re right.”    
  
Those words shocked Cartman, Kyle Broflovski was admitting that he, Eric Cartman was  _ right?  _   
  
“What?”   
  
“I said you were right, I do need your help.” This was shocking to the Mafia Don, Kyle never, repeat never admitted those words ever.   
  


Kyle realized that he wasn’t going to make this out of this alive if he didn’t join up with Cartman as one of his men. They were all his friends, so why not join them? He had already agreed back in the classroom with some hesitation, that was when prison time was being blackmailed against him. Now, he was doing it on his own free will. 

Kyle reached out his hand and swallowed, a grin spreading on his face. This was going to be his life now. His mother had screamed at him for being a mobster, so why not just prove her right?   
  


“I guess it won’t be too bad working with you, boss.”  
  
  
Cartman stared at the outstretched hand for a moment. He had just completed his plan, he got Kyle to join him. It was kind of easier than he thought it would be. He grasped the outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
  
“Likewise, Jewboy.” 

  
Just like that, a partnership was solidified and Kyle Broflovski became a top-ranking mafioso. Kyle wondered how that even happened, but he knew it had everything to do with Eric Cartman, the man always had a way of getting his own way. 

The door opened to show a rather annoyed looking Butters. The two broke their handshake, phantom touch burning on Kyle’s palm. Why did it feel so nice?  
  


“Now, why is it that I come in and see my patient, not on the couch where he needs to be, but in your office, Eric?”   
  


Kyle never saw Butters look so menacing before, other than the times while he was Professor Chaos.  
  


“Just business.” Cartman shrugged.   
  


That didn’t seem to be the right thing to say as Butters glared venom at Eric and grabbed Kyle’s hand in a vice grip and dragged him back into the living room. God, he didn’t know how strong he was either. Kyle was placed back on the couch with his legs back on the pillows. A huff escaping his lips as the pain hit him full force, he didn’t realize he was putting a strain on his injuries until he saw the bloodied bandages.   
  


“You two have always been so careless but this is on a-another level.” came Butters’s voice as he slowly unwrapped the bandages. Kyle hissed as the air met his wounds, it was like a sawing motion on his skin. He bit his lips so hard he felt coppery liquid fill his mouth. Shit. He tried to think of other things as the smell of peroxide filled his nostrils as Butters cleaned the stitched wounds and placed fresh bandages around them.  
  


He just had to get shot in both legs, right? That was his luck, or just them saying they never wanted him to walk again.   
  


He draped his arm over his eyes and let out a sigh.   
  


“That should be good enough Kyle, just make sure to stay off of it.” the stern voice came and Kyle removed his arm to give Butters a thankful glance.   
  


“Thanks, Butters.”   
  


Kyle frowned at his new life of immobility and turned on his side to stare at the television in the center of the room. The lull of quiet and scuffling sounds from Cartman in his office down the call made his eyes heavy. He had a rough morning and it was all crashing down at him at once. It did hit him that he hadn’t eaten anything since the previous night and he glanced around before taking a spare granola bar out of his backpack that was placed against the couch.   
  


“Is that all you’re going to eat?” came the voice from the mouth of the hallway.   
  


Kyle’s head snapped up and saw Cartman standing in the doorway eyeing him with narrowed eyes. He shrugged and chewed and swallowed the bite of the granola bar. “It would have been rude to raid your fridge,” he said pointedly. 

“Yeah, but I don’t need your Jew ass passing out on my floor in Diabetic shock either.” Cartman snorted and waltzed into the adjoining kitchen next to the living room.   
  


“I have an insulin pump…” he muttered.   
  


“What’s that, I didn’t hear over you trying to be an anorexic, asshole,” Cartman called back, starting to pull out pancake mix.   
  


“Fuck you, I’m not anorexic!” Kyle growled.   
  


“Sure, Kahl.”   
  


Soon, the room was filled with the smell of breakfast food and it reminded him of the night before at Denny’s. Only the smell of stale coffee was absent, which Kyle didn’t mind at all; he didn’t care for coffee.   
  


Cartman came out of the kitchen with two plates and handed one to Kyle who was apprehensive.  
  


“C’mon just take the damn plate, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already,” Cartman said shoving the plate at Kyle who took it and muttered a thank you. He was shocked that the plate was absent of bacon. Cartman remembered, and didn’t even boast about being able to eat bacon. This kindness was foreign to Kyle, maybe those words rang true and Cartman really wasn’t the same person as he was before.   
  


“Just gonna stare at it? Eat before I shove it down your throat,” Cartman said, swinging a slice of bacon around.   
  


Maybe not so much changed as matured.   
  


Kyle ate the pancakes slowly, savoring the taste. They both ate in relative quiet with only the mumblings of the TV in the background. It was peaceful and he didn’t even register that he was finished eating until he was met with an empty plate.   
  


“Thanks, Cartman,” Kyle said after a moment.   
  


“Don’t mention it, though you can do the dishes, I’m tired.” He said and leaned back and grinned.   
  


_ A lazy-ass as always _ , Kyle mused to himself. Kyle huffed and stood up, he wasn’t even supposed to be on his feet but Cartman seemed to be forgetting that, or simply didn’t care. He moved over towards the other loveseat that sat Cartman and took his plate. He went into the kitchen and turned on the tap and started to clean the dishes and the rest of the mess that Cartman had made while cooking, his brows furrowed on concentration.   
  


He heard the tap shut off and Kyle shuffling in the kitchen and opened his eyes he didn’t realize had fallen and saw Kyle move towards him. He sat down next to Cartman and stared at the TV.   
  


“Don’t get any stupid ideas, the TV is just easier to see here,” Kyle affirmed. Kyle hadn’t realized he’d been dozing off until he felt himself slipping into slumber, his body leaning on something soft as he drifted away into sleep.   
  


Cartman looked in shock as Kyle had fallen asleep on him. He didn’t think it was intentional, but he wasn’t going to be moving for a while so he might as well just find something long and interesting to watch.   
  


“Crazy ass Jew,” he muttered.


	4. Kind Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two weeks Kyle was on bedrest he finds himself changing his thoughts on Cartman.

Kyle nibbled on his lips absentmindedly as he flipped through the channels on the television in Cartman’s living room. Finished makeup schoolwork sat on the oak coffee table. Butters had been nice enough to bring him the schoolwork he was falling behind in, he appreciated it. He managed to finish it with the help of some scrawling notes and the textbooks provided for the class.   
  


He wasn’t going to let his injury interfere with his grades, he was dead set on graduating in three months and not even a gunshot wound was going to prevent him from walking that stage. Kyle settled on reruns of some cartoon, mainly for the background noise as he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. His legs were throbbing in pain and he was determined to stay off them for the sake of his health.   
  


He was told that the bullets grazed bone when they shot him, that would explain the pain. He was lucky they didn’t shatter the bone completely. He didn’t know why they hadn’t just taken him to the hospital but he supposed too many questions from the staff would create problems for everyone.  
  


Butters was a good doctor.   
  


Even if he was just eighteen and never seen the inside of a medical school.   
  


“You look like you’re going to die of boredom. Unless you’re already dead.” Cartman’s voice filled his senses and a slight poke to his cheek had his eyes opening.   
  


“Oh good, you didn’t kick the bucket on me.”   
  


Kyle blinked up at Cartman who was leaning over him looking down at him. There was a frown on his face as he stared at the redhead. Kyle shifted so he was sitting up against the arm of the couch, his new favorite place to lounge.   
  


“Clearly not. How can I help you?”    
  
Cartman had straightened up and walked over to the TV and opened a cabinet showing a Nintendo Switch hidden in its little cubby. Kyle parted his lips to speak but was cut off by a joycon being shoved into his hands. A grinning Cartman sitting down next to him with the second joycon.    
  
“How about a few games, just like old times?” he said.    
  
“Dude, you’re so on,” Kyle said with a grin. This beats old cartoon reruns and sitting around staring at the paneled ceiling with one eye closed. Kyle fiddled with the controller in his hand as Cartman set up a game of Mario Kart.   
  


He watched as Cartman chose Bowser as his driver with ease, he probably should have suspected that. He used his thumb to move the cursor around the different players and finally settled on Yoshi.   
  


“Yoshi? I always pegged you as a Princess Daisy type.” Cartman spoke in a teasing tone.   
  
“Seriously? Maybe Kenny but not me.” Kyle snorted.   
  


Cartman chose the first track and then the countdown started for the round to begin. Kyle found himself in sixth place from the start. Cartman had a lead on him - though not for long, Kyle was gaining on him and he hit a power-up orb. The box shuffled and landed on the most infamous of items - the blue shell.    
  
“Oh, you fucking better not.”   
  


Kyle only grinned as he gained traction slowly reaching second place. Then it happened, Kyle pressed the A button and sent the shells at Bowser. Causing the character to stall in place as everyone passed the immobile pixel.    
  
“You motherfucker.”   
  
Kyle couldn’t help but let out a series of laughs. “Sorry, Cartman all is fair in karts and war.”    
  
“You don’t act like you’re sorry.” though there was a slight smile on the other’s face.   
  


Needless to say, Kyle won that round and started to feel his boredom ebbing away as the afternoon continued. He was starting to relax around Cartman and it was almost like they were kids again, minus the Cartman trying to make his life hell part. Then again, wasn’t he making his life hell by holding those pictures over his head? Kyle had already become resigned to that, he had joined at first by the threat but then he joined officially by his own free will.   
  


Cartman paused the game and placed the controller down on the table and stretched his arms above his head.    
  
“I’m hungry, want to order a pizza?” he asked looking over at the other.    
  
Kyle shrugged, “Sure dude.”   
  


Cartman pulled out his phone and dialed the local pizza parlor and stepped away to order. Kyle placed the control he was still gripping in his hand right next to the other and shifted in his seat. He’d been on bed rest for the past week and he was getting restless. He wished he could move around without pain and he hoped that such a thing would be soon because it fucking sucked.   
  


Within the hour the pizza arrived and Kyle craned his head to see in the kitchen. While he couldn’t see much over the island he was able to make out Cartman pulling the pizza out of a plain white cardboard pizza box. Soon the other was coming back into the living area with two plates. Kyle had a plate with a plain cheese pizza placed into his hands.    
  
“Thank you,” he said and settled down and started to eat his slice in slow and easy bites.   
  


That was the second time Cartman was considerate of his diet. Maybe throughout these years, they’d been apart, Cartman changed into less of an asshole, that or Kyle was being too trusting of his kindness. The dude did put a gun to his head after all. He looked at Cartman who was eating his slice of pizza and they sat there in silence.   
  


The sudden kindness, he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing. Though he would be lying if he didn’t enjoy it just a little bit. It was a nice change of pace.   
  


“Hey, Jew?”   
  
“Mhn?” Kyle hummed and placed his pizza down and turned his attention to Cartman.   
  
“After your legs heal, do you have any plans? Are you going back home?” Cartman wasn’t exactly told of the conversation with his mother a few days ago. Nevertheless, it still made Kyle tense for a moment.    
  
“I don’t know, mom kinda just told me to never come around if I was going to be part of your business.” Kyle shrugged.    
  
“Maybe work up enough money to rent an apartment.” he finished and rubbed his index and thumb together, the grease from the pizza shining on it.   
  


Cartman frowned, he hadn’t known about that. “That’s a real bitch move, her own son.”   
  
“My mom isn’t a bitch.” Kyle said coolly.   
  
“It was a bitch move though. You can’t deny that.”   
  


Kyle set his jaw and held his tongue before letting out a heavy breath, “Technically, maybe you’re right, but it still doesn’t excuse the word bitch.” he eyed the man beside him.   
  


Cartman shrugged and swiped up their empty plates and placed them in the sink.   
  
“I want my couch back,”   
  
Kyle froze, he was being kicked out?   
  
“Before you fucking flip, I’m not kicking you out. Come with me,” he said and left the kitchen and headed up the stairs next to the hall and kitchen. Kyle hesitated for a moment before standing up slowly and measuring the pressure on his legs before following.    
  
Stairs were a bitch. He managed to catch up with Cartman who was waiting for him at the end of the hallway. There were three doors, one was the door to a bathroom telling from the sight of a showerhead in the darkness. The other was closed tight and another door was open.    
  
“That’s my room, this-” he paused and opened the closed door and he stepped forward seeing the room for himself. It was a nice room with a four-poster bed, a dresser and a tv, a door leading to what he figured was another bathroom was at the end of the room.    
  
“Is the spare room, but it’ll be your room until you get out of my house,” Cartman said leaning on the doorframe once Kyle entered and sat on the bed.    
  
He looked at Cartman with an unsure expression.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Why what?”  
  


“Why are you being so nice to me, I mean it’s nice but…” this was Cartman, the guy that he was supposed to hate but he found himself not exactly feeling hate coming from the man anymore. Was it not mutual anymore? Kyle found himself doubting himself having the same feelings anymore himself. Kyle realized it a while back in freshman year, the feelings he had for Cartman were strange, he didn’t hate him as much anymore but he still fucking pissed him off. He wasn’t sure what to make of them.   
  


“Do I need a reason to take care of one of my men?” the tone of voice and amused look on Cartman’s face didn’t tell the whole story but Kyle would just take it like that for now. He’ll figure out how the man ticked eventually.    
  
“You know I’m beginning to think you’re not as terrible as you used to be.”  
  


“Gee, thanks”   
  
“I mean it, Cartman.” Kyle smiled at Cartman who returned with a smirk.   
  
That fucking smirk would be the death of him.   
  


A week later Kyle found himself back on the couch, though not because he was kicked out of his new bedroom. He was enjoying himself watching Cartman flit throughout the kitchen, smells of food and the sour smell of alcohol was in the air. Tonight was a gathering of all the inner circle of the mafia, which meant the friends that Kyle had said goodbye to at the start of high school. It unnerved him, he was familiar with Kenny and Stan as they hung out semi-regularly, he was just unsure of the others and it was visible in the tension of his shoulders. He knew there was nothing to be nervous about, he just felt like he didn’t know the people anymore.   
  


He saw Cartman come over with a glass of red liquid. “Wine your ass up, you need to relax and let  _ go. _ Loosen up a little Kyle.”   
  


Kyle took the wine gingerly and decided nursing it would be a good idea. He was a lightweight and he didn’t need to be drunk off his ass before the party even started. The bitter taste filled his taste buds as he took a sip. It wasn’t the greatest tasting but it relaxed him just a tiny bit.   
  


A knock on the door sounded and the person just graciously let themselves in. It seemed to be a typical occurrence here. He guessed the door was always unlocked.    
  
Stan and Wendy made their way into the living room from the foyer.   
  
“Hey Bossman,” Stan called out and got a grunt in return. Cartman was too busy cooking to even acknowledge his presence, Kyle learned that the hard way when he tried striking conversation with the brunette. He tried to help the other with cooking but the outcome was his orders to just leave everything to him.   
  


Stan flopped into the seat next to Kyle and the redhead looked at his best friend from behind the glass of wine.   
  


“Hey, dude.” Stan grinned at him.    
  
“Hey, what’s up?” Kyle said, returning the grin.    
  
“Do you think it’s a good idea for you to hit the booze this early?” Stan said and Kyle shrugged.   
  
“Cartman said I needed to loosen up and relax,” Kyle said using air quotation marks with his two fingers. Stan let out a snort of laughter and craned his neck to look where Wendy had gone.   
  


Wendy had gone off to the kitchen to talk to Cartman but got the same treatment as Kyle and ended up in the living room in between Kyle and Stan. From what Kyle could remember, Wendy was Cartman’s advisor, she was where he got most of his business and planning advice from, he supposed.   
  
“Hey, Kyle.” She smiled at him.   
  
“Hey Wendy,” he replied simply. Her eyes trailed down to his bandages beneath his pants and he raised an eyebrow.    
  
“I wish you could have joined us under different circumstances.” she sighed.   
  


Kyle’s eyes closed and he took a rather long sip of wine.    
  
“I wish that too,” he said.    
  
“I’m honestly shocked the two of you have been living in the same house for two weeks and it’s still intact.” Stan joked.    
  
“He’s -” he looked over at where Cartman was mixing a pot of spaghetti sauce, “not that bad really. He gave me a spare room, I can’t complain much.”    
  
Stan looked confused and opened his mouth to say something. Since none of this was adding up to him. Though any sort of conversation was cut off by the door swinging open wildly and a grinning Kenny was holding up two twenty-four packs of beer in his hands. Behind him was Butters who had his hand on his face.  
  
  
“Party time bitches!”  
  


The grinning blonde made his way over to the kitchen to place the beer in the fridge leaving Butters to close the door behind them and make his way over to a chair near Kyle, Wendy, and Stan.    
  
“Heya fellas,” he greeted them with a smile.    
  
“Hey Butters,” Kyle smiled at his friend.    
  
“Hey Kyle, how’re you feeling?” he asked.   
  


“M’fine, I’ll be even better when this wine kicks in.” he snorted. Kyle watched as the room filled with conversation, Kenny and Cartman were talking in the kitchen. More so Kenny was annoying Cartman and the brunette was telling him to fuck off.   
  


Wendy and Stan were practically glued to each other, which wasn’t anything that wasn’t typical for the pair. They had the weirdest relationship but it was love plain and simple. Kyle was happy for his super best friend, though it was typically him that Stan came crying to when Wendy and he did their annual breakup. That hasn’t happened in a while though.   
  


Kyle was content just to fade into the background and answer any questions that were thrown his way.   
  


Soon the last couple was arriving through the door. Tweek and Craig were the definitions of fashionably late. 

“Sorry, we were late,” Tweek said from beside Craig who had a passive look on his face, as usual.    
  
“Really, be lucky we showed up at all.” he drawled. “Tweek insisted we come. So, we’re here.” he shrugged.   
  


Figures, Craig is still a massive asshole.   
  


Kyle worked his way through the evening, dinner was good, there wasn’t a doubt that Cartman was great at cooking and it was something he took seriously. Kyle found himself working on a buzz by the time everyone moved towards the living area for a conversation. Cartman had made it clear that they were here to have fun and dinner was strictly business free.   
  


The coffee table was cleared and soon red solo cups full of the beer Kenny brought were placed upon it.    
  
“We’re seriously going to do this?” Craig piped up.    
  
Kyle shrugged, “What’s the harm in a drinking game,”    
  
“I knew you had it in you to loosen up, Jew.” Cartman laughed.    
  
He wasn’t even mad at that, the wine flowing through his veins was making all the decisions for him. He was relaxed.   
  


“Alright.” Stan piped up and picked up his cup.    
  
“Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room.” such a simple question, Kyle found himself at a loss. He wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t, he looked at Cartman from the corner of his eye. He would admit it, that suppressed crush that he had on Cartman back in middle school. He was beginning to wonder how suppressed it was as he watched the brunette, who had a flush on his face from the alcohol from dinner.   
  


Everyone including Kyle drank to that.   
  


“Alright, never have I ever have I had sex with anyone in this room.” Kenny piped up.    
  
The couples’ drank leaving Kyle and Cartman to not drink, Kyle looked awkwardly at the cup and studied the outside and the contents. The questions that pertained to people in this room were making him rather feel uncomfortable, it seemed targeted towards the couples in general. He rolled his eyes and lifted his cup and had a weird light in his eyes.    
  
“Never have I ever kissed a boy,” Kyle said in a clear tone. Stan coughed and looked around to see that everyone had drunk, including Kyle.   
  
“What, who dude?” he asked.   
  
Kyle grinned, “I don’t kiss and tell, Stan.”    
  
“Oh, you asshole.” He said and threw a small throw pillow at Kyle who dunked and started to laugh.   
  


It was clear after that game everyone was trashed. Kenny and Butters were passed out leaning on each other’s shoulders with a half-eaten bag of Cheesy Poofs between them. Stan was still awake but in a half-asleep daze, Wendy was snoozing with her head in his lap. Craig and Tweek were cuddled up on the second couch sleeping.    
  
Kyle was dozing off himself, the clock on the wall blinked against his irises reading half past midnight. Cartman seemed to be the only one that was heavyweight enough to have some sense of sobriety. He walked across the mess and scooped Kyle up in his arms.    
  
Kyle furrowed his brows and weakly hit his hand against Cartman’s abs.    
  
“What’re you doing, Cartman?” Stan’s voice filled Kyle’s senses.    
  
“Taking him to his room,” those were words that were fleeting in Kyle's ears.    
  
“It’s one less person passed out in my living room,” he said and Kyle felt himself being carried upstairs and placed on something soft. Kyle’s eyes fluttered open and grasped Cartman’s sleeve and a confused look was targeted at him.   
  
“Thanks,” Kyle whispered  
  
“Don’t mention it.”   
  


Kyle’s hand dropped from Cartman’s sleeve and he fell into a peaceful slumber. 


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle gets a rude awakening when returning to school. A text from Cartman and a meeting sets his life in the mafia in stone.

It had been two weeks since he was shot and Kyle was given the all-clear to go back to school. Thankfully Tweek was kind enough to bring over his missed homework, while he was stuck on Eric Cartman's couch he was glad that both him and Butters came over to visit so he wasn't always close to wringing the don's neck. Which wasn't unusual considering their past with each other, most dangerous man or not Kyle wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit. Though throughout the time spent together Kyle found their relationship changing from frenemies to maybe something friend-ish.

Kyle took a deep sigh and closed the locker after digging out the books needed for his next class. It was strange being in the walls of the school again, even though he had only been gone two weeks it was almost like he'd been gone a month. As he walked through the hallways he made notes of the posters on the walls. Namely, a few clubs that he always found was a waste of time. One notable was the poster for prom night, a sappy romantic theme was chosen and he couldn't help but snort.

His life as a normal high school student was over, he wasn't going to find a date and have a romantic evening. Though it would be nice, it was the key moment of senior year, next to graduation. Graduation seemed so far out of his mind now, he had plans for after he walked the stage but now they've been ripped to shreds and he only had Cartman to blame.

Kyle wasn't stupid he had heard the whispers through the hallway as he passed and it irritated him. His grasp on his books tightened so hard that his knuckles turned white and he set his jaw as he headed towards his class.

Kyle glanced forward unamused as he entered his classroom and took his assigned seat. He ungracefully flopped into his seat and slammed his books on the desk. This caused a yelp from a girl in the seat next to him. He glanced over at her to see her looking fearfully at him. Oh for fucks sake.

"Damn Kyle, you don't have to scare poor Vanessa."

Kyle rolled his eyes at the boy who spoke up. It was a new student who seemed to be an outspoken protector of his classmates, his name was Dave. He and Kyle didn't interact with each other that much but he was generally friendly towards the other, until today. He sent a harsh glare at the boy who looked taken aback.

"I didn't, it's not my fault she's so jumpy. You guys act like I'm going to hit you." Kyle looked between David and Vanessa. The both of them looked wary before Dave spoke again much to Kyle's displeasure.

"Well everyone says you've gone and joined the Mafia, you know two weeks ago you-"

So that's what this is about.

That's when the teacher came in and cut him off.

"Get to your seats, class is starting."

Kyle managed to make it through the first five blocks in one piece, he didn't even talk to anyone. He was absolutely livid throughout the entire day and it probably wasn't helping his case. The only solace he had was lunch but even that was taken from him and he decided to eat outside. He was eventually joined by Tweek and Butters and they ate in partial silence.

"They act like I'm going to kill them," Kyle said absentmindedly and bit down into an apple.

"I mean your face screams murder, Kyle," Butters said pointedly.

"H-He's right, you should try looking a bit less angry." Tweek offered.

Kyle found himself sighing and rubbing his face. "Sure, okay."

He stared balefully down at his half-eaten lunch, he found his appetite slowly depleting, and he bit down on the apple once more, finishing it off completely. Placing the core down on the plastic tray he stood up and caused Butters to glance up.

"Is that all you're gonna eat Kyle?" he said.

"I'm not feeling all that hungry anymore," he said.

Butters didn't say anything else after that but sent a concerned glance at his back as the boy turned to head back inside to return his tray. Only he stopped halfway towards the tray return. Bebe Stevens and a few other classmates were blocking the way.

"So is it true, did you join them? We just want to know," Bebe said.

Not here, not now, was he even going to entertain this. He rolled his eyes at Bebe and tried to find a way around the gathering crowd. It was clear that the whole cafeteria had their eyes on this conversation, it was clear they were all here to find out the truth of the hot topic of the day. He scowled when he realized there was no way around.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Bebe." Kyle spat, "I don't have to entertain this shit."

"We just want to know if we are in the same school as a _murderer_." the harsh reply from Dave came and Kyle almost snapped a part of his tray off.

His expression grew dark, he wasn't going to deny that he was a murderer. Though he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of him admitting that.

"You guys are acting so stupid, do you realize everywhere you go they are there. So what, even if I was in the mafia, would that make any difference whatsoever?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

A low whistle came from the crowd, "Nice diversion tactic, Broflovski."

He ran his hand down his face in frustration and looked up at the ceiling, watching the fans spin around and around. It wasn't worth avoiding the topic anymore, so what if they knew? Tweek and Butters were out as members and god knows how many other of Cartman's men.

"Alright." he started with an icy tone, he could feel the mood change in the cafe.

"I'm going to just admit it once, that way you can leave me the fuck alone!" he started.

"N-Now Kyle, just calm down bein' angry isn't going to get you anywhere," Butters said from behind him.

"I'm not… angry that is," he stared around the cafeteria, so this was what it came down to.

Maybe he was a little angry and the next statement made his blood set aflame like a gas fire.

"Look at his mob buddies defending him, that's enough for me." came a voice from the back of the crowd.

That was enough for Kyle, he slammed his tray down on the ground with a loud _crack_. Causing murmurs to ripple through the crowd.

"You know what, fuck you guys. Either everyone here is rather stupid or just have balls of steel, but why, even if I was part of the mob or not would you do something that would piss a dangerous organization off?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"As for your question, yes, I did join. So _what_? They're my friends, and I was given an offer I had no choice but to accept." his voice was slowly becoming livid.

Bebe started to say something and Kyle cut her off with a middle finger, it was her fault after all if she had just kept her fucking nose out of where it didn't belong he wouldn't have to have gone through this.

He stared around at them with a frown, fuck them all honestly. He spun on his heel and walked out of the cafeteria leaving it in silence.

"W-Wait Kyle!" Butters called out and followed after him leaving the cafe with the other blonde on his trail.

Kyle just slowed down to a walk so the two could catch up.

"At least it's in the open now," He sighed.

He was met with silence and he just shook his head and walked off this next class. The rest of the day he was mostly avoided, thankfully, except for the two blondes who said they wouldn't tell Eric anything, though it was probably the fact that his boss already knew.

As the final bell rang he nearly ran out of his class and to his locker, he was fucking grateful to get out of school. As he was placing his books back in his locker he felt a tap on his shoulder and with a shaky sigh, he turned around to see who was bothering him.

"Ike?"

"You really are an idiot, Kyle." came the pointed reply.

"So I've been told." he sighed.

"When mom told me that you were hanging out with mobsters, I didn't actually think you were one of them," he started, "though it makes sense, the amount of money you brought in wasn't typical of a fast-food worker."

"How do you even know that?"

"I looked over your shoulder while you were on your banking app once." Ike shrugged.

"It wasn't supposed to end up like this, I wasn't even supposed to be a part of it. I didn't want to, I wanted a normal life." he felt his pocket vibrate and pulled it out and his face paled once he saw who it was from. Yeah, he was in trouble.

"Kyle, I'm your brother and I support you, but I can't fix your problems for you. Mom's distraught, just work it out I'm not liking seeing her like this. Please."

Kyle sighed and nodded, "I'll visit her later and we'll sit down and talk about it if she even opens the door." he said.

"I'll make sure she does, I'll be off then, don't wait too long Ky." with that Ike disappeared into the crowd.

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at the message on the screen.

_Cartman: Little birdy says you've been a dumbass, when you get home we need to talk._

Just fucking lovely.

When Kyle stepped into the house he looked around. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? He wasn't exactly scared, as he was one-hundred percent not wanting to deal with the outcome of his actions. He did something stupid now he was facing said consequences. He sighed as soon as he heard his name being called from down the hall.

He walked off into the direction of Eric's office and set his jaw in annoyance as he knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Kyle sighed and walked inside and saw Cartman sitting at his desk with a none too amused expression on his face.

"I can explain?"

"Can you?" came the reply with a quirked brow.

Kyle blinked for a moment and looked to the side, choosing his words. "They already had suspicions and I only confirmed them. Why does it matter? They already know about your presence in the school, I was just so damn tired of them looking at me like I was going to kill them."

Kyle ran his fingers through his strands of hair sticking out from underneath his green beanie and tugged.

"They probably think that I will now."

A snort came from Cartman and he looked up at the man who was just grinning.

"I don't really care about what you did. I just wanted to see the expression on your face when you thought you were in trouble. Your anger really doesn't reflect me in a good light, you need to be a good little monster."

Kyle could strangle this man, he really could, his hands were twitching just to jump at his neck and snap it. Then it wouldn't look good on him, he'd just have to push down the anger that was boiling to the surface at that insufferable smirk.

God damn that smirk.

"I don't think being a mob boss reflects anyone in a good light, Cartman."

"Neither is being a murderer, Kahlll."

He had him there, neither of them had good light on them anymore. He crossed his arms and stared right at Cartman with a frown.

"No comeback? Does this mean I win this argument? Start representing me a little bit better, Jewboy." Eric's voice was dripping with amusement.

Kyle sighed and hung his head, "Yeah fine. I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on." he lifted his head up and glared at Cartman.

"Good boy."

"Go fuck yourself, Cartman! I'm not a dog!"

A knock on the door and it cut off whatever Cartman was going to say in reply. Kenny and Stan came in once Cartman gave the word and Kyle silently stared at them.

He was sure they knew by the way they were eyeing the situation.

"You guys finished arguing like a married couple or can we do business?" Kenny's amused voice spoke up.

Kyle bristled but calmed down considerably, ignoring the glances at him.

"We were just finishing." Cartman eyed Kyle who just rolled his eyes.

Cartman leaned back in his chair as the three of them sat down around the room. "Now, we have a job. I got a lead on someone who might know a little bit about the Agency." he pointedly looked to Kyle to see if the redhead had any objections or any sort of comments.

Kyle's brow furrowed, he didn't actually think Cartman would follow through, it was shocking, to say the least. Maybe the fatass did have some honor in him. It actually touched him a little. When Kyle didn't exactly say anything and did nothing but stare at him Cartman continued on.

"He usually frequents The Rouge at nights, seems to be quite the regular." Cartman pulled out a photo from his file organizer and slid it forward. "Boys, let's go make him squeal," he said a grin spreading upon his face.

Kyle nodded and took a good look at the picture, it wasn't a familiar face, perhaps it was one of the many people he never had contact with. He wasn't going to overthink this, they would just make the guy talk and then he'd never see the guy again. It was that simple.

Kyle looked up at Cartman who was looking at him scrutinizingly. This caused Kyle to squirm a little bit, why was he looking that way at him?

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You can't go looking like that, you look like a common person, the club we're going to is a bit formal."

"And how do you suppose I do that? I'm sure every clothing store is closed at -" he looked down at his watch, "eight at night." he deadpanned.

The grin that spread upon Cartman's face unsettled Kyle. It meant trouble, that was for sure. "Don't worry, I got you covered," he said and picked up a bag from underneath his desk and shoved it in Kyle's arms.

"You bought...clothes for me?"

"God Kahl, don't make it gay."

Kyle stared at the bag for a moment before a smile spread on his face, "Thanks, boss." he said. Kyle wasn't going to ask how Cartman even knew what size he was, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know, it probably involved something like raiding his closet somehow. He, however, was genuinely surprised and he wasn't going to complain.

Kyle looked up and saw Stan and Kenny, he had almost forgotten they were in the room. Kenny was giving Cartman a pointed stare with a smirk, Kyle wondered what that was about. He had a feeling even if he asked, he wouldn't get the straight truth. Kyle was about to walk out to get dressed so they could leave as soon as possible when a throat cleared behind him.

"And Kahl, lose the beanie tonight."

Kyle frowned and tensed his shoulders. He hated his hair and he was positive that everyone in this room knew that fact. He didn't say anything and just slowly reached up and pulled the beanie off of his head and let the curls fly out.

"Happy?" he looked over his shoulder and looked back at Cartman.

"Yess.~" Cartman drawled out.

"Great." He said sarcastically.

Kyle stepped out of the room and headed up to his own room. He placed the bag down on the bed and pulled out the clothing within. It was a rather soft white dress shirt, it had a pocket in the front. He placed it down on the bed and pulled out the black slacks, leather belt, and green tie. It all looked rather expensive, Kyle had to admit that Cartman had good taste in fashion.

He quickly got dressed and stepped in front of the mirror on the back of the closet door. He stared at himself for a moment. He didn't exactly like the feeling of not having his hat on. His ginger curls were puffy as per-usual, untamed, and in Kyle's frank opinion, a mess. Freckles splashed upon the bridge of his nose and Kyle crinkled his nose at his appearance. Letting out a long breath he straightened his tie and headed back down to the living room.

There he was met with Cartman, Stan, and Kenny who were waiting for him. They cast their attention to him once he hit the last step and then the floor.

"You clean up nicely, man." Kenny whistled.

"Yeah, I don't remember the last time I saw you without a hat," Stan added.

"Since we were kids, and there's a reason for that," Kyle said his brows creasing.

Cartman looked at his watch and cleared his throat.

"No time for small talk, if we want to get this guy we have to get going." he was meaning business now. It was time to do their jobs.

"Also, don't be afraid to rough him up just a little bit," Cartman said pinching two fingers an inch apart and laughing.

Kyle was ready, once he did this job he'd be in it for real.

No turning back now.

The three murmured agreements and they all headed out the front door.


	6. Night Clubs and Broken Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four boys end up in a heated discussion with the leader of The Agency, Kyle deals with his doubts, guilt, and sudden realizations.

Kyle could hear the low vibrations and thumping from the loud music within the club that he stood in front of now. The place was settled about a mile from Eric's house, it wasn't anything spectacular it was just a typical run of the mill club. It was a brick building that could almost be mistaken for a warehouse. Though Kyle wasn't sure why it was considered a formal attire type of place. There was an overhang jutting from the front door shaped like a canopy, it was purple in color and had the club name printed on the front.

The Rogue.

Kyle had passed by this place several times within his life, but he never was one to even enter such a place; until now. It didn't even scream class if it wasn't for the businessmen entering the place in suit and tie. So for once, Cartman wasn't lying. Cartman was standing in front of the three talking to the bouncer as Kyle was observing the situation with a passive expression. He wasn't sure about this situation in the least bit.

A grin had spread across Cartman's lips as he motioned for his men to follow. The first thing that Kyle noticed was the music, it was a low techno-pop that played seamlessly through the speakers on the ceiling. Flashing lights pulsated on the dance floor but the group wasn't here to dance, at least not the kind of dancing that everyone else was here to do.

Booths lined around the dance floor, given its appearance from the outside, Kyle wasn't shocked at how small the inside was.

The closest booth to the bar held the man, in particular, they were looking for. He was a ragged-looking guy, he seemed like the paranoid sorts as well, with how his eyes flickered around the area before he took a sip of his whiskey in front of him. Kyle thought he looked absolutely pathetic. The man looked like he was waiting for someone, it clearly wasn't them, so that raised his suspicions quite a bit.

He was going to pipe up and raise his suspicions but Cartman was already making a beeline towards the man's booth. It was too late now, a sigh escaped his lips as he followed after him. He felt a nudge in his side and looked over to see Stan who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"What gives dude?"

"Something is suspicious about this, I'm just not sure what." Kyle shook his head and followed after Cartman. The don had slid into the man's booth and Kenny ungracefully flopped right next to the man, without any sort of value of the man's personal space, officially trapping the man in. Kyle slid in and sat next to Cartman with Stan taking the last space at the end of the half-circle shaped booth.

Now that Kyle was closer he could observe the man closer, he kind of looked like a creep. His hair was unkempt and greasy, his clothes were smeared with something that could only be described as lunch, and his eyes were wild and paranoid, not even the half glass of alcohol the man had drunk was calming him.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" his eyes narrowed until he set his eyes on Cartman and his annoyed expression.

"Oh-"

"Oh is right, Mr. Harrison." Cartman's lips twisted into a frown.

"We'll only be a minute, we just want some information, then you can get back to whatever it was you were doing." Cartman put on the niceties really thick, smooth and manipulative.

"Alright, fine." Then Harrison's eyes floated over and eyed Kyle and a light of recognition appeared in them.

"You, you have such a big hit on your head, it's almost a sin not to take it since you're sitting in front of me." the man's voice turned sing-songy.

"The moment you even try, you're a dead man." Kenny's voice was low as he leaned into the man's personal space and dropped that threat like a bomb.

The man's eyes widened, he knew who he was dealing with at this moment and he wasn't stupid to piss off the people that ran South Park.

"Fine, what do you want?" the voice was terse and laced with annoyance.

"Everything you know about The Agency." Cartman's voice was low and laced with venom.

The man's Adam apple bobbed as he contemplated this, there really was no choice, he was getting out of here in a body bag either way. If Eric Cartman or his men didn't kill him, the head of the Agency would.

There was a moment of silence, only the low hum of music and idle chatter filling the room.

"What do you want to know?"

Cartman smiled, pleased at this, "Everything, who runs it and what their purpose is."

The man took his drink and guzzled it down before slamming it down on the table with a clank.

 _One last drink_ , Kyle mused to himself.

"The Agency is run by a man named Damian Thorn and his right hand, a kid named Pip. He's been the head honcho since his dad stepped down three years ago. There really isn't a whole purpose, it's about money, it's always been about money." he sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "The system is simple, you take up a job from the main building and kill and get paid. I'm just your average merc, I don't know too much about things, but I suppose I know more than your friend here. Since you just didn't get all that information from him."

Harrison eyed Kyle, "What were you even doing in this business, you seem like a nice kid." he wondered.

"Your leader's father was a manipulative son of a bitch. He really knew how to rope grieving children into his sick plans." Kyle scowled.

"I'd advise not talking about my father so venomously, Kyle Broflovski." a lower more monotone voice sounded across the table. It made the man freeze and turn stiff as a board.

Damian was standing there with a blonde boy next to him who had an eerie and light cheerful smile on his lips.

Stan flickered between the two with realization in his eyes, "Didn't you two use to go to South Park Elementary?" and then disappeared, was the words left unspoken.

The realization was visible throughout the table. They remembered the boy who was the son of Satan and the annoying British boy that they always bullied.

"Ah, the dumb one remembers," Pip spoke.

"Stan isn't dumb, you don't get to insult him," Kyle spat.

Kyle was scowling at the two that were responsible for his life being a living hell at the moment. He wished he could just pull out his gun and shoot them both, that would solve all their problems right now. Though he was sure it would only bring out more problems than he'd like to consider.

"What are you even doing here?" Kyle asked.

"Why should I answer a disloyal rat?" Damian sneered.

"You don't _own_ me, I could have left my contract whenever I wanted."

"No, you went and broke your contract now that was a stupid move wasn't it?" Damian picked at his nails and looked at the group gathered. "Now you're 'owned' by another crime group, funny how that works. If you had just stayed loyal, you would have made such a nice hitman." he scoffed.

"I'm not owned by anyone." Kyle snapped.  
"You're getting damn annoying. I didn't have to come here and tell you what I came to tell you, but I did, and consider this a heads up. Kyle is a dead man walking, enemy number one, I know how important he is to all of you, and I can't wait to rip all apart." he sneered.

Kyle's eyes widened, he knew he already had a hit out on him, but now it was all hands on deck, he wasn't sure why Damian wanted him dead so badly. His hand slammed down on the table and his eyes narrowed. Harrison looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"You sick bastard. Can't you just give up and let me go, why are you so obsessed" Kyle breathed.

"I want this city to be mine, you and the mafia are standing in the way. All of you are fair game now. You most especially Broflovski." was the response.

Kyle glanced around the table, Kenny looked like he would lunge right at Damian but Kenny was smart, he knew it wouldn't do them any good. The hatred in those usually carefree eyes was blinding. He wanted to get out of there quickly, he had to get home to Butters to make sure the other was safe.

Eric looked absolutely livid and had his eyes dangerously narrowed. "That's one thing that'll never fucking happen Thorn, this city is mine and your scrawny ass won't ever take it. Then you attack my men, if it's a war you want asshole, it's a war you've got. We're done here."

Stan got out first and sneered down at Damian and Pip, "If one hair is hurt on Kyle's head, I'll rip everything you love away from you." he said and headed to the front door. Kyle stared after him and got out of the booth next, Kenny and Cartman were exiting from the other side and Cartman was trying to make sure Kenny didn't put a gun to Damian's head.

When Kyle, a man with nothing more to lose did what everyone wanted to do. He reared his fist back and punched Damian straight in the nose.

"Ow what the fuck." he said holding his now bleeding nose.

"If I die, that'll be something to remember me by, jackass," he said and headed after Stan.

Kenny followed after him laughing and muttering something about serving him right.

Eric took up the rear his expression unreadable and Kyle wished he knew what he was thinking. Probably nothing good for him in the long run.

The car ride back to Cartman's house was quiet and uncomfortable, with no talking other than the phone calls made to get the men to Cartman's house for a meeting. Kyle was dreading the meeting, he knew that this whole war was the fault of his, though by extension it was Cartman's mistake too.

But it would be a cold day in hell before the don would own up to his own mistakes.

"Kyle."

Kyle looked up from his spot with his face squished against the window of the back seat with his eyes widening when he realized who said his name.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Next time you impulsively punch someone out of spite, do it harder." Kyle looked up to see a smile on Cartman's face from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah dude, you did what everyone there wanted to do. Even though it probably just made everything worse." Stan piped up.

Kenny didn't say anything he was on the phone with Butters trying to explain everything and get him to Cartman's house.

They pulled into Cartman's driveway and exited the car and made their way inside. Kyle sighed and flopped down onto Cartman's couch and buried his face in his hands. He felt the couch dip beside him.

"This is my fault." Kyle's muffled words came out from behind his hands. He felt guilty, if it wasn't for him even taking the contract a while back none of this would be happening.

"You know it's Cartman's fault too," Stan said and placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle spread two fingers to look through them at Stan and Cartman who was standing to the side.

"Thanks, like I needed to be reminded, hippy." Cartman sighed.

"Only trying to make Kyle feel better."

"Thanks, Stan." Kyle removed his hands from his face and gave a small smile at his best friend. His gaze turned to Cartman and he sighed, "I don't actually think Cartman knew that this would happen. But I don't mind sharing the blame." he smirked.

"You asshole," Cartman laughed.

The room fell into a comfortable silence until Butters came in through the door, he looked around until he closed the door behind him and crossed the room widely to reach Kenny. Kenny wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Kyle averted his eyes to give them privacy. The tension and mood in the house were heavy and heady like tainted water, it pressed down on Kyle's shoulders and it almost felt like he was struggling to breathe. He knew his life was on the line now, he just didn't know how to take it.

Moments passed and soon the living room was filled with Cartman's men. Kyle glanced around and picked out who he recognized. There were Craig and Tweek, Craig had his arm wrapped around a rather spaztastic Tweek, who was muttering something that contained 'war' and 'we're going to die'

"Calm down, Tweek," Craig said soothingly.

Cartman and Wendy had disappeared in the back for a short amount of time. Confiding in his office as the don made his next moves.

Clyde and Token were here, the only two that never made it to the party a few weeks ago. Kyle found himself wishing for that time back. They were huddled by Craig and Tweek but at a distance. The four still remain fast friends and something akin to family.

Kyle rubbed at his face but stopped when he saw Cartman and Wendy emerge from the office and head into the living room. The silence only stretched farther as they waited for their leader to speak.

Cartman looked confident as he began to speak, "As you're all aware, a threat has been made upon one of our members," he eyed Kyle pointedly. Kyle could swear the room dropped a few degrees as that settled in finally "we're not going to stand for that, a threat upon them is a threat to us all. So as of tonight, we're at war with The Agency. It's only fair that we show those fuckers who this city really belongs to."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room.

"Yeah let's show them who's boss!" Clyde finally spoke up from his spot behind Craig.

"What's the first plan of action?" Kenny said from his spot his eyes dark, it was clear to everyone he wanted to pull the rug out from the other group. Revenge was a nice color tonight.

Kyle couldn't help but stare at Cartman who had a dark smile across his face, it made his spine tingle in a way he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't the first time that a smile like that was on Cartman's face. Though this time it hit differently, this was a Cartman hell-bent on revenge not only against a rival but a Cartman hellbent on revenge for targeting Kyle and their ragtag family.

It couldn't stop his heart from fluttering, just like the time's Cartman showed just a smidge of kindness ever since he found himself into this mess. Did their dynamic change at some point? Kyle knew it wasn't hatred anymore, maybe it was something...more. Within the tension of the moment, within the fear of the situation, he found himself locking eyes with Cartman. A strange feeling welled up in his chest and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Until it dawned on him- he felt love.

Those repressed feelings from middle school were rising again in his chest and making his head spin. He quickly averted his eyes and stared down at the floor to breathe. God, he was acting like a fucking girl.

As he came up for breath and snapped back into reality he realized Cartman was speaking about their first plan of action.

"We target their buildings, if we burn their bases they'll all go to their main headquarters and then we gut them like pigs. Kyle, do you remember where the other two bases are?" Cartman was eyeing him now and all the attention was on him.

Kyle nodded, "One is in the south district, the other in North Park. I can mark them on a map." he spoke while trying to keep his breath steady.

Cartman nodded, seeming pleased with this.

"Tweek, Butters, do you think you guys can cook up a few Molotovs, we're going to burn these fuckers to the ground."

"Gah! With the men inside them?!"

"Obviously."

"Alright. Fine man, give me and Butters until tomorrow."

Butters nodded from his spot and gave a small smile, "You got it, Eric."

"That's that then, in two days we meet here and put our plans into action. Dismissed." Cartman spoke with finality and headed into his office.

Kyle bit down on his tongue and stood up without a word. Stan looked up at him with a questioning glance. "I just need to take a shower and relax right now, I'll call you in the morning," he said to Stan who just nodded.

"Alright, dude."

Kyle weaved around the gathered people and headed up to his room. He landed face-first into his bed, the soft puff of air from the impact billowing up around him. He let out a low groan as he turned around on his side and then into a sitting up position. He glanced at the bathroom and then blinking away the exhaustion he felt ebbing onto his body he headed into the bathroom and started up the shower.

Undressing and stepping in he let himself sink to the ground and let the hot water cascade down his back.

So much had happened within the past three weeks and Kyle had no time to process it until now. He was a part of Cartman's team, he was now a walking target and there was a war on the horizon.

It possibly couldn't end well.

It had to end well if not everything he ever knew would crumble down into oblivion.

Though one thing was clear to him, he was catching feelings for Cartman, that was something he didn't even know how to come to terms with.

Unless he just accepted it.

He found himself doing just that.


	7. Mother Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle can't hide his feelings anymore, or the secrets he holds.

Kyle was curled into himself, his hair wet and flat from the shower he just took. The fresh linen bed set was nice against his clean skin. His eyes were trained at the door as he found himself reflecting on the past few weeks. Conflicting feelings and reflections weighed on the redhead like an iron press. 

He was sure he had hated Cartman, though after spending weeks stuck in the same house he realized it might not be the case. It was the little things at first, his gestures of kindness and genuinely making sure he was taken care of. Then it was the little touches that sent shockwaves up his spine. They were light brushes, but it was just enough to make him realize that he loved it. 

Maybe he was just going insane from being stuck in this house, he did have the ability to leave at any given time and he often did go to school. It wasn’t like he was trapped. He just found himself enjoying the mafia don’s company. It soon came to his attention that what he felt was love. He was in love with Eric Cartman, and that much was clear, but he was sure the other didn’t feel the same, so he would just push those feelings down and work with him like normal. 

  
Is this what it feels like to love what you can’t have?

His eyes fluttered closed and he buried his face into the cotton pillow. Floating off to sleep he only stirred when the door opened. 

Cartman stood at the door with a solemn expression, he was watching the sleeping man, eyes tracing his body that was only clad in a pair of boxers. His heart stirred and he stepped forward and sat down on the bed, it dipping with his weight. When Kyle was sleeping he looked so at peace, rather than the angry spitfire he was half of the time. Cartman bit his lip as he reached up and ran his fingers through Kyle’s curls. The only time he could touch the man too, lest he ends up raged at. 

Kyle subconsciously leaned into the tender touch in his sleep. Cartman froze for a moment when he saw those green eyes opening and then they stared at each other for a moment. Then Kyle broke the silence with a single question.   
  
“What are you doing Cartman?”

What was he doing? That was the million-dollar question, those tender touches spoke volumes for the feelings he didn’t know how to vocalize. He grit his teeth and removed his hand like it touched a hot surface.    
  
The silence stretched between them and Kyle was looking straight at Cartman with a confused expression. Why was Cartman touching his hair anyway? He reached up and touched where the hand once was and sat up next to Cartman and scooted to the edge so he was right next to the man. 

  
Kyle eyed him with a curious expression, his full attention on Cartman. His mouth was dry as he watched the larger man conflict with himself. He could tell just by the way Cartman’s eyebrows were knitted together and there was a frown on his face. After years of knowing each other, Kyle realized he could somewhat tell the body language of his friend. Even if in many ways the man was still a mystery.    
  
“Is something bothering you?” Kyle pressed.    
  
Cartman’s lips parted to answer but Kyle wasn’t expecting the words that came from his mouth.    
  
“I love you. Ever since middle school, I did a damn good job of hiding it but I realize now, I can’t anymore.” Cartman admitted.    
  
He was met with shocked silence, Kyle heard that right, right? Eric Cartman loved him, that was something he thought he’d never hear. His heart was fluttering as he realized this was the chance to say he felt the same. He knew the way their eyes met a few hours ago wasn’t a coincidence.    
  
“God damn, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” and he was standing up and ready to walk out the door, the silence to him was deafening, and it made him feel as though his feelings weren’t returned.    
  
He was met by Kyle grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back to sit down.   
  
“Damn it Cartman, you don’t just get to confess and run away!” Kyle said rather aggressively and stared Cartman straight in the eyes.    
  
“The feeling is mutual, I’ve been in love with you for the same amount of time. I just repressed it because I thought you hated me.” Kyle confessed.    
  
“I guess I was wrong for once.”    
  
He gave Cartman a small smile and in return got a grin.    
  
“So you like me Kahl~?”   
  
“Really I was surprised myself.” came the reply with a smirk  
  


Kyle thought for a moment if their feelings were mutual, what did that make  _ them?  _ He looked at Cartman and gave him a small smile.    
  
“Does that make us boyfriends now?” he asked.    
  
“Yeah, whether you like it or not.” Cartman grinned. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, processing the situation, maybe the staring was a little too long as he looked down and then back up.    
  
He caught Cartman staring at his lips and let out a tiny sigh before in a bold move pressed his lips against Cartman’s. He felt the other stiffen and wondered if he made a mistake, that was until Cartman was kissing back.    
  
The kiss was euphoric, he felt electric shocks down his spine, it felt just right. He felt himself being pulled into Cartman’s lap and he wasted no time wrapping his arms around his neck. He parted his lips to let out a breath and Cartman wasted no time pressing his tongue into Kyle’s mouth. Cartman tasted like mint candy and a hint of something sweet, it was just Cartman. Kyle moved his head in time with the other man’s. Soon they had a good rhythm going as one hand of Cartman’s dug into Kyle’s thigh while the other tangled in his damp locks. Soon the need for air was too necessary and they pulled apart. A trail of saliva connecting them, Kyle’s heart was beating fast as he stared into the blue and brown eyes of his lover.    
  
“Damn,” he breathed.    
  
Cartman’s chest rumbled with laughter, “Did I really knock the words out of you, Jew?”   
  
Kyle was silent for a moment before cupping Cartman’s cheek, “Don’t ruin the moment, Eric.”    
  
Eric’s cheeks flushed for a moment and he averted his gaze, Kyle knew he was the only one that could make that expression appear on Cartman’s face. It caused Kyle to hum in satisfaction and feel prideful. Though that turned on him real quick, Cartman grabbed his hips and squeezed. Cartman’s hips snapped up and ground against Kyle.    
  
“O-oh god,” he yelped in surprise cheeks turning red.    
  
“Wrong, but close enough,” Cartman said slyly.    
  
Kyle looked at Cartman with an unimpressed expression, “Dude.”    
  
“What?” He had a fake innocent expression on his face, pouted lips at all.   
  
“Just shut up and kiss me again,” Kyle said and Cartman obliged.    
  
That’s where they found themselves throughout the rest of the night, in each other’s arms.    
  
Bleary eyes opened and stared at the empty space beside him, it was still warm and had the imprint of Cartman’s body. Blankets carefully removed and placed on top of Kyle to make sure the man wouldn’t be woken up. Kyle groaned softly as he sat up and rubbed at his arm, The night before was something unreal to Kyle and it made him feel lighter, he didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore.    
  
Standing up he realized a few things, he was still clad in boxers, his clothes were missing, and there was a note on the closet door. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and headed over to the closet to take a good look at the note, with one swift move he removed the note and read it.    
  
_ ‘I took your clothes to be washed, you can’t wear the same three sets of clothes, check in the closet and thank me later.’ _ \- Cartman.    
  
He really wasn’t going to question why Eric kept buying him clothes, but honestly, he wasn’t going to complain, one of his pairs of clothes had holes in it - bullet holes. He wasn’t able to get any of his belongings from home, he wanted to give his mother space but it seemed to only be hurting things in the long run.   
  
He remembered what Ike said at school and let out a groan, he really needed to talk to his mother. He’d try to figure out how he’d do that a bit later, now he needed to get dressed and eat some sort of breakfast. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a heavy-looking forest green sweater he went to the bathroom to change.    
  
Emerging moments later he left his room and headed down the hall and the stairs. He was greeted with the smell of breakfast and a humming Cartman cooking in the kitchen. Nearby was Stan and Kenny, he grinned seeing all his friends together. He was getting used to seeing them rather often now.    
  
“Hey dude,” he said and sat in the chair across from the other two.    
  
“Hey Ky, It’s so weird seeing you without a hat,” Stan said looking at him directly.    
  
Kyle touched his hair and realized he left his room without a hat.    
  
“Don’t get used to it, I just forgot it upstairs,”    
  
Kenny then spoke up after eyeing him for a few moments, “So, is it true that Cartman has a fetish for buying you clothes?” he grinned.    
  
“Shut up, Kenny!” came Cartman’s voice from the kitchen.    
  
A wry smile was on Kyle’s face, “So what if he does? These clothes are comfy, I appreciate it.”    
  
They eyed him weirdly for a second, “Since when do you defend Cartman?” Kenny seemed to echo what Stan thought.    
  
Before Kyle could answer Cartman came around into the living room and placed a plate on Kyle’s lap and got a strange glint in his eye. He leaned down and kissed Kyle softly.    
  
“Since we started dating,” Kyle said with a soft smile. 

  
The room was silent with conflicting emotions going through Stan and Kenny’s heads and a smug smile on Cartman’s face.    
  
“Dude,” Stan started, “I mean I knew it would happen eventually but damn.”    
  
“Butters owes me like ten bucks now.” Kenny snorted. 

“How did you even know?” Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow.    
  
“It’s fucking obvious, the two of you had been going at it since elementary school, it was only more obvious when this shit started, Cartman wouldn’t stop complaining that you didn’t join us and all he would talk about is you, well, when business wasn’t being discussed. He was a salty bitch.” Stan explained.    
  
“Hey, I was not!” Cartman protested.   
  
“Sure, Jan,” Kenny snarked as he looked up from the magazine he picked up from the table.    
  
Kyle smiled lightly at their antics and picked up an apple slice from his plate and took a bite.    
  
“So, Cartman, sorry I made you a salty bitch, but I’m here now,” he winked sarcastically.    
  
“Fuck you guys.” Cartman scowled into his food. They set to their breakfasts, Cartman pretty much made the other two get their own plates, just for the fetish comment.    
  
The rest of breakfast was uneventful and Kyle found himself with his knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at Cartman cleaning up the kitchen. Stan and Kenny had already left and it was just the two of them now. A frown was on his face as he parted his lips slightly and licked at their dryness.    
  
“Hey, Eric,”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I um, I talked to my brother the other day and he said my mother isn’t doing very well with me being gone. He wants me to talk to her,” He stopped talking for a moment and looked at the ground, “in person.”    
  
“It’s not a good idea, Kyle, you don’t know who is out there looking for you.” He had stopped cleaning and turned around to look at the redhead.   
  
Kyle let out a soft breath, “I know, I just need to talk to her, maybe she could come here?”   
  
“Alright, see if she even picks up the phone and invite her over here. It’s probably safer in the long run.”    
  
Kyle nodded, he was right after all.    
  
He picked up his phone that he had left on the coffee table and opened his contacts. Scrolling down to the Ms, he picked out his mother’s contact info and pressed the big green call button. A few rings later he was almost sure she wasn’t even going to pick up.    
  
“Hello, Kyle,” came Sheila Broflovski’s voice.    
  
“Hey, mom…”   
  
“Finally decide you’ve had enough of the mob life and want to come home?” the question caught him off guard to say the least.    
  
“No, I just wanted to talk to you about this whole thing. The only reason I’m doing this is I need you to know everything. Ike is pretty upset and wants me to fix things,” He said and shifted in his seat.    
  
“I want you to come over to Eric Cartman’s house and we can talk.”    
  
She was silent for a moment before contemplating her next words    
  
“You can tell me over the phone, I don’t want to be anywhere near that place.”    
  
Kyle stared at the floor, he wasn’t sure how to phrase what he wanted to say on the spot. It would probably be hard either way.    
  
“Alright. Just let me speak and don’t interrupt.” He set his teeth hard before speaking again. He needed her to know, it would probably make things worse but it was too late to back out now.    
  
“For the past few years after dad died, I’ve been working with a mercenary guild. They came to me at his funeral and recruited me, I was lost on how to support us now that he was gone and the money was good. All I needed to do was get rid of whoever they wanted me to and I got paid, I’m not proud of it, I’m no better than the mafia, mom, so joining them wasn’t something too far fetched.” He could hear her breath hitch throughout the conversation, he knew she was getting upset, honestly who wouldn’t.    
_   
_ “I joined Eric because I got caught red-handed killing people on his territory. I guess I was always meant to join them eventually. It wasn’t anything I could avoid for too long, when Cartman wants something he always is going to get it.” He eyed the male that had moved to the couch and was watching him with an even gaze. Though he had a small smile on his face, almost smug as he listened to Kyle talk about him.   
  


“Can I talk now?”   
  
“Yeah,”   
  
“You’re sick Kyle, you need serious help. I didn’t raise you to be this - this monster! You could have figured out a way to help support us without killing people! Just come home, we can get you the help you need if you just admit to all of your crimes.” 

  
Kyle scowled, anger bubbling up, “I’m not sick or a monster mom, and I’m not going to prison, I’m staying right where I am!” he shouted. His hand was clenching the phone so tightly that his knuckles were turning whiter, he knew this was a bad idea, he knew she wouldn’t take it well. He shouldn’t have even told her.   
  
“Then stay away from us then, Kyle,” Her voice was scary calm, it was like sharp icicles on a winter morning, but it was almost like a storm that hadn’t reached its peak destruction yet. He knew this tone of voice from all the times he’d gotten into stupid shit.   
  
“I don’t want you near me or Ike, you’re dangerous just like the rest of them,” she snarled.   
  
Tears threatened to spill out of Kyle’s eyes, his mother had just disowned him, there was the telltale sound of the dial tone as the other had hung up on him. She always had to get the last word - and she did. It was probably the last words his mother would ever say to him. In a fit of sadness and a mixture of anger, he threw his phone across the room and it hit the kitchen island just right enough to crack the screen and bust the phone open.   
  
He pushed his palms into his face and let out a wracked sob. He hardly registered the couch dip beside him and a pair of large arms wrapping around him and pulling him close to their chest. He pressed his face into Cartman’s chest, the other not even caring that he was getting tear stains on his shirt, just focused on rubbing circles on Kyle’s back.   
  
Though deep down Cartman was furious, he hated Kyle’s mother for making him break like this. He was really never fond of her to begin with, to him she was a stupid bitch that had a large mouth and didn’t think of the consequences of her actions.   
  
“You were right,” came the soft reply, “mom really is a bitch,” Kyle’s reply was masked in just a burst of choked laughter.   
  
“I usually am glad to be told I’m right, but this time I wish I wasn’t right,” Cartman replied.   
  
“I was so stupid...so stupid, I shouldn’t have told her anything.”   
  
“No, you did what needed to be done,” Cartman said and placed his chin on top of Kyle’s head. Cartman grabbed Kyle’s shoulders lightly and pushed him up, he stared at the fat tears coming out of Kyle’s eyes and used one of his palms to wipe away the tears and give him a soft smile.   
  
“Tears don’t look good on you,”  
  
“What do you prefer then?”  
  
“A smile.”   
  
Kyle just let out a small laugh with a smile, “You’re such a sap, asshole. I think I’ll be okay, I’m with friends.”   
  
“We should just call the others, I can order pizza and we can have a pity party.”   
  
“Sounds like a plan.”


	8. Revenge is a Sweet Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Don's plan is set into action, Kyle and Cartman get more intimate

“Are you sure you want to do this, Ky?” Stan’s voice filled Kyle’s senses as he stared down at the marked map in front of him. Kyle had been hunched over the coffee table in Eric’s living room. He had stuck true to his word, he knew exactly where the Agency’s hideouts were and he had circled them with a beat-up sharpie.   
  


“I don’t have a choice Stan, they threatened my life and something has to be done.” Kyle trailed off at the end of the statement. 

  
“Besides if they go after me, who’s to say they won’t go after you, or Wendy, or even Butters next?” Kyle’s brows were creased in concentration.   
  
“I can’t let them do that.” he finished.    
  
“He’s right Hippy.” Eric’s voice filled the room as came out of his office. Most of them were waiting for him to even show up. He was always late, the Don ran on his own time apparently. Kyle looked up from his fixation on the crinkled map and placed the sharpie down. Kyle let a sigh escape his lips as he straightened up, his eyes fixed on Cartman for a moment before nodding. He looked tired but determined.    
  
“The map is ready, what are your orders, boss?” he asked. 

  
Eric sat down and placed his elbows on his knees before placing his chin on his palms. He was examining the map in front of him with his brows furrowed. He was in a state of thought and planning. Kyle caught himself staring before turning his attention back to the map. It was a typical gas station map of the South Park area, it was creased and frumpled from being shoved in Kyle’s pocket.    
  
“Craig, you take Tweek, Clyde, and Token with you to the North Park location,” Cartman finally spoke up. He was pointing to the crudely drawn circle on the map.    
  
Craig stepped forward and took a picture of the map with his phone and then pocketed it. He looked at Eric for a moment and nodded “You got it,” he said before stepping back to his group. Tweek was gripping onto a coffee cup that seemed to be his lifeline. Craig whispered something in his ear and he nodded, placing his coffee down he pulled his backpack off his back and opened it. Inside were a few weapons and gloves, including a strange bottle with a rag hanging out of it.    
  
Craig seemed to be pleased with what was in the bag as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Kyle turned his head back to the scene in front of him as Cartman spoke again. That was when he realized the attention was on him. Mainly on Cartman’s part, Kyle raised an eyebrow in question.    
  
“So, now that a certain someone is paying attention, that leaves our team, we take the South district, Butters you have the goods?”   
  
“Yeppers, Eric right here in this bag,” Butters said and lifted a black and tan bookbag. Eric nodded in approval and then his eyes landed on him and he pulled something out of his belt and placed it on the table on top of the map, it was a pistol. Kyle eyed it before looking up at Cartman.   
  
“I know you have this slasher movie thing going on with your knife, but I’d rather you use this, it’ll put my mind more at ease,” Eric said and pushed it over. Kyle blinked before picking it up the metal was cold in his hands and it felt heavier than the knife that he was used to. Kyle had always used a knife as it made less noise and it tended to be slower and more painful.   
  
God, he sounded sadistic. 

He placed it down on his lap and gave Eric a small grateful smile.  
  
“Thanks, Eric.”   
  
He only got a lopsided grin in return, “Don’t mention it,”   
  
Kyle watched as Craig’s group left the room, all he could think of was the chaos that would be on the news tonight. That left the small group of Stan, Kenny, Butters, Eric, Wendy, and himself. It was a rather ragtag group in his opinion but they just _worked_ and if he was to be honest with himself, he wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
“Let’s go team, try not to die on me tonight,” Cartman said and stood up from his chair and headed towards the door. Kyle nodded and folded the map and placed it in his pocket. He also looped the gun around his belt and made sure the safety was on.   
  
Stan still seemed unsure but Wendy grasped his hand and squeezed in reassuringly. Kyle didn’t know what was going through his best friend’s head but he was aware the other was worried about him. It was painfully obvious that what they were doing was dangerous, they were waltzing right into enemy territory, as much as he loved Eric, he wasn’t sure in the confidence that the other had. Everything would be fine though, they probably weren’t even expecting them.   
  
The group made their way out of the door and headed into Eric’s car, it was cramped but they managed to all fit into the back and front. 

They set off down the street and deeper into the Southern part of town.

Deeper into the Southern District wasn’t much, it was the older and more run-down area of town. It was considered the shell of the old South Park before the town expanded and became more modernized and bustling. Here buildings were boarded up here and there, broken windows made Kyle feel nostalgic as the buildings were places from his childhood. Once the city expanded the businesses moved into the more populated parts and their old locations turned to shambles.    
  
“This place is sad,” Kenny said with his face pressed to the glass.   
  
“It’s strange how time can just change everything,” he continued.   
  
“Yeah,” Stan agreed. 

Kyle was about to open his mouth to speak but the car came to a stop.    
  
“We’re here boys and girls, we’re walking the rest of the way,” Eric said and shut the car off and pocketed his keys before exiting. Kyle swallowed what little hesitation he had now that they were real and this was most definitely happening. He exited the car and soon the others followed. He placed the map back in his pocket and fell into step with Cartman. His focus was on the walls that skirted the sidewalk they were walking on. There was a fence that was open in the middle nearby.    
  
“There, through that opening, there is a building that they hide out in.” Kyle pointed.    
  
“You seem like you came here often,” Wendy said.    
  
“It was my job to, simple as that.” Kyle didn’t want to talk details about his time in the Agency, it wasn’t exactly his best set of memories. They weren’t as friendly and family-like as the mafia, which was strange as the mafia was supposed to be feared and ruthless, he guessed it was just because they were his friends.    
  
He wondered if it was different for the lower-ranking members of the mob.    
  
They stopped in front of the gap and Kyle stared at the small shack-looking building, it had lights on and there was noise coming from it. Probably the most life this district had, the district was claimed by a gang, and people tended not to stick around.    
  
Kyle felt bitterness running through his body as he heard laughter coming from the cracked window. They were putting everything he knew in jeopardy, those fuckers inside probably would chomp at the bit if they knew he was out here. He was a dollar sign to them, he wasn’t even human.    
  
So they wouldn’t be human to him.    
  
“I’m going to do it.”    
  
“What?” Stan said.    
  
“Give me the Molotov, Butters. If they want to kill me, I’ll kill them first.” He said softly.    
  
“Well- alright Kyle,” Butters said and handed him the makeshift weapon.    
  
Eric watched with interest with a dark expression. As soon as the bottle was placed in Kyle’s hands he headed forward the window and tried to be stealthy as he could be by standing right beside the window, just out of sight. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the rag. In one swift motion, he tossed it right through the cracked window.    
  
He took off as fast as he could to get out of the area. He heard the explosion behind him and froze, he had just done that. Laughter turned into screams and he turned to Eric, who met his glance.    
  
“We should probably run now,” Kyle said.    
  
“Yeah probably.” was the response.    
  
With that, they all took off to Eric’s car. Eric started the car up with quick precision and tires skidded with a loud screech as they tore down the backroads heading back into the more populated areas. Kyle felt a little shaken up and felt someone touch his shoulder making him tense up.    
  
“Kyle, you did a good job, it was what needed to be done.”    
  
A job well done? He kind of just committed mass murder. Not even  _ kind of  _ he  _ did.  _

Kyle looked over at the person who touched his shoulder and saw Wendy with a reassuring smile. Though he knew she was right, he had his reasons for being the one that threw the bottle. It was defense, his life was on the line if they didn’t have a few casualties.    
  
Kyle nodded and looked out the front window, his eyes catching glimpses of his friends who seemed at more ease than him. He took in a deep breath and a sardonic smile crossed his face, yeah he couldn’t be a hypocrite now, he had blood on his hands before, this was no different. He was no saint, if anything he was a sinner.    
  
The ride was pretty much quiet after that and as soon as they pulled into Eric’s driveway he was the first one out. He turned on his heels to watch the others as they got out as well. Straightening his beanie he waited for the others to join him at the front door.   
  
As soon as they were inside the first thing Kyle did when they came inside was turn on the news.    
  
“We have breaking news this hour, you’re not seeing things two fires are burning on the North and South Districts. They appear to be man-made fires with multiple casualties. Police have no comment at this moment, but it does appear to be foul-play.”    
  
“Damn that was fast,” Kenny whistles   
  
“We live in a dull town, Ken, this is probably the most interesting news story they’ve had in months,” Butters said.    
  
“Other than the multiple murders?”    
  
Kyle rolled his eyes at that and moved over to the couch and settled down to watch the news report. Soon the low murmurs of the TV and the warm air in the house lulled him into a more calm state. His eyes closed and he was only aware of a dip in the couch beside him and he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He hummed softly and leaned into the body next to him.   
  
“Oh so sleeping beauty isn’t actually asleep.” Eric mused.    
  
“Only halfway,” Kyle said and opened his eyes, surprised to see the room empty beside Eric and himself.    
  
“Everyone’s gone home, you did fall asleep on the couch. It took it out of you didn’t it?” Eric said in a soft tone.    
  
Kyle pressed his lips together and his shoulders sagged, “This whole month has taken it out of me. I’m not complaining though, I just feel really tired.” Kyle said. He wasn’t one to admit weakness, but this whole month was full of surprises, wasn’t it?   
  
“Well, I think I can help with that a little.” Eric quipped.    
  
Kyle turned to him and gave him a look of confusion. He felt a hand cup his cheek and looked into Cartman’s eyes and saw a glint of something inside them, he felt the thumb rub his cheek and he eased into the touch.   
  
“What’s that?” he asked.    
  
“Go upstairs and get undressed, you’ll see.”    
  
Kyle’s face heated up at those words, “Wh-”   
  
“Just trust me, Kyle, I’m not going to do anything bad.”    
  
Kyle frowned for a moment and hesitated. Normally trust and Eric Cartman didn’t exactly go in the same sentence but Kyle knew that relationships were built on trust. So if he wanted this to work out, he’d need to trust the other. Kyle nodded and stood up from his spot on the couch and headed up the nearby staircase.   
  


  
Kyle made his way into his room and left the door open behind him. He did as he was told and stripped out of the clothes he’d been wearing. The air hit his heated skin and sent a shiver down his spine. He felt fully exposed as he sat back down on the bed, he placed his hands into his lap and squeezed his fists together.  
  
A moment had passed and soon Cartman came into his bedroom with a towel and a bottle of lotion. Cartman eyed him up and down for a moment before strolling over and sitting next to him.  
  
“Plan on telling me what you’re going to do now?” Kyle asked.  
  
“Give you a massage, you look tense as shit,” Cartman said and pointed behind him, “Lay down,” he ordered, Kyle realized he wasn’t going to get out of this and he was actually kind of excited. He did what he was told and laid down on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the soft pillow.  
  
He felt the bed dip behind him and heard the popping of a cap. He felt Cartman lean down and place a soft kiss at the back of his neck before he felt hands on his shoulders. Eric’s hands started working circles on his muscles moving with smooth and firm strength, working out the knots and tension. He didn’t realize it but a small whimper came from his mouth at the pleasure of feeling his shoulders slowly becoming relaxed.  
  
Cartman let out a hum of satisfaction as he felt the muscles relax, he moved down the shoulders and started working Kyle’s back muscles, his hands moving in circles. Kyle felt like putty in Cartman’s hands and he felt like his body could just melt into the bed. A sigh escaped his lips as he shifted a little.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” He asked with mirth in his voice.  
  
“Mhm.” Kyle hummed.  
  
A chuckle came from behind him as the hands moved lower and lower until he felt fingertips graze his butt. Cartman stopped for a moment before giving him a light squeeze and started rubbing the skin. His hands kneading the flesh and Kyle couldn’t help but moan softly, the redhead couldn’t help but let his mind wander to think what else Cartman’s hands could do. The more that Cartman massaged him the more aroused Kyle felt. His thoughts weren’t exactly helping with just innocently enjoying the hands rubbing his flesh.  
  
He felt himself being nudged to turn over and turn over he did. His eyes looked up at Cartman half-lidded and his lips were parted. The first thing he noticed was the flush on Cartman’s face and his half-amused expression.  
  
“I guess you were enjoying yourself,” he tried to break the silence.  
  
“Shut up, you can’t say you weren’t either.” He said and pointed to the tent in Cartman’s sweatpants. Cartman laughed a small laugh and then leaned forward to whisper in Kyle’s ear.  
  
“You should take responsibility for what you did, Kyal” He purred.  
  
Kyle wet his lips and gave a small little grin looking at Cartman when the other pulled back up.  
  
“So should you.”  
  
That’s when Kyle saw something snap in Cartman’s expression. He soon felt the other fall on top of him and press his lips against Kyle’s. Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman’s neck as he kissed back, he put all his emotions and need into the kiss. His hand curled Cartman’s brown locks around his fingers and he tugged firmly. Cartman’s hands found their way into Kyle’s curly hair and he was gripping hard. A gasp escaped Kyle’s lips at that and Cartman took the opportunity to press deeper into his mouth.  
  
Kyle broke the kiss moments later and tugged on Cartman’s shirt. “Too many clothes.”  
  
Cartman seemed to realize that and he reluctantly broke apart from Kyle and started to strip out of his clothes. Kyle watched as his lover removed his clothing and eyed him as he did so. Cartman had grown into his body, he was muscular but still a little chubby at the hips and belly, he wasn’t a fatass anymore.  
  
“Take a picture, it lasts longer,” Cartman said taking the last article of clothing off his body.  
  
Kyle mimicked a camera with his hands and pretended to take a picture, all with a sarcastic grin on his face.  
  
“Asshole,” Cartman snorted.  
  
“You love me.”  
  
The other dipped back onto the bed and hovered over Kyle, “I guess I do.”  
  
Before Kyle had the chance to make another quip Cartman’s lips were on his neck kissing with fever. The redhead cried out softly as he felt teeth sink into his neck and a sharp suck followed. Cartman pulled off and licked at the red spot on his neck. His tongue trailed down slowly towards Kyle’s chest and stopped right above his right nipple, he took it between his teeth and softly suckled, while using his other hand to toy with the other.  
  
Kyle let out a mewl and tangled his fingers back in Cartman’s hair and gripped earning a groan. Each suckle and each tweak sent shockwaves right down to Kyle’s dick causing him to squirm underneath the larger man. Sweat was starting to gather on his body as it heated up and his breath came in slow pants.  
Soon Cartman was satisfied with his work as he pulled away and stared down at Kyle his eyes blown with lust. For once a sarcastic quip wasn’t able to fall from Kyle’s lips. He just stared at Cartman with a soft expression. A smile crossed Eric’s face, “Look at you, God.”  
  
Kyle just chuckled and took Cartman’s hand in his before kissing his palm. “Stop talking and fuck me.” he hummed against the flesh.  
  
Cartman didn’t need to be told twice, he made for the bottle of lotion and generously coated his fingers and Kyle watched him expectantly. He felt the first finger circle his entrance and winced when he felt it push in, it felt weird and it stung, the pain turned into a satisfying feeling after few thrusts in and out. Kyle felt the finger curl inside him and hit a spot that made him see stars, a moan escaped his lips and his hips arched off the bed.  
  
A chuckle came from Eric and a sly grin was on his face as he made work abusing that spot.  
  
“Are you going to come just from my fingers, Kyle~?” He teased.  
  
“Eric, please…”  
  
“Oh fine,” He responded.  
  
A second then the third finger entered him and started stretching him out. Each stung like a bitch but the sweet whispers for him to relax and that he was doing good calmed him down. He had done this alone before, but he’d never done it with more than one finger, it was a reeling experience.  
  
He was a panting mess by the time he was fully prepared. He watched as Eric leaned over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, he raised an eyebrow at that. Only earning a snicker, “I like to be prepared,”  
  
“Wow-”  
  
He was cut off by a kiss and it should have made him pissed but those lips on his made him melt. This man shouldn’t make him feel this way - but he did. He watched as Eric thumbed on the condom over his member and sucked in a breath. He knew what was coming next and he was fully ready for it, he just felt a little scared. He’d never done this with anyone before, he never really had the interest to.  
  
It only felt right to do this with Cartman, as much as he’d never like to admit that to the other. He’d never hear the end of it. Years upon years of romantic tension between the two of them, it was kind of inevitable that they ended up where they were now. They had just been able to voice their feelings, both were stubborn it was a wonder this is where they ended up.  
  
Kyle spread himself further as he felt Cartman lift up his hips and place them on his lap. He tensed as he felt the head touch his entrance and Cartman rubbed a circle on his inner thigh.  
  
“Relax, babe.”  
  
Kyle allowed his body to relax and he felt Cartman slowly push in. It was a lot bigger than the fingers and Kyle was glad the other was pushing in slow. Fully seated inside him Cartman leaned down and kissed Kyle once more, letting him adjust. Kyle felt the pain ebb away and he nodded his head to Cartman.  
  
“Move.” He breathed against the other’s lips.  
  
Eric didn’t waste time as he worked up an easy pace until he could find that spot that would make the boy beneath him see stars. Moans and groans filled the room as Kyle wrapped his legs around the other his heel digging into the small of Eric’s back. Kyle couldn’t help but rock back with each thrust and dig his nails into the other’s back.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Kyle cried out and shifted his hips with a cry of pleasure, “Right there Eric…”  
  
Kyle watched the other’s focused face, brows creased and his mouth opens with heavy breaths coming out. A sheen of sweat across his face and body, Kyle felt warm at the sight. He felt Eric shift slightly so he could hit that spot over and over and all thought processes were out the window for Kyle as he shivered in pleasure.  
  
He didn’t know how much longer he could last anymore his mind clouded with pure bliss he reached down and started to stroke himself quickly, shaky gasps as he felt Cartman’s thrusts getting more erratic. He felt a sharp jolt and a high as he finally released on his chest.  
  
“Ah, Eric.” his voice cracked.  
  
Cartman grunted as he felt the walls close around him and milk him for all it was worth. Cartman collapsed on Kyle’s chest and peppered kisses on his chin.  
  
“That was-” Kyle breathed.  
  
“Amazing? Spectacular?”  
  
“I guess amazing fits.” He chuckled.  
  
Cartman slowly pulled out and removed the condom and quickly tied and threw it in the waste bin. He looked down at Kyle and hummed before taking the towel and cleaning him off before himself.  
  
Rolling off he laid beside Kyle and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.  
  
“You know I love you right?” Cartman asked.  
  
“Yeah, I love you too,” Kyle said.  
  
Cartman seemed satisfied with this as he nuzzled into Kyle’s neck.  
  
“You’re mine, you’ll always be and I won’t let them take you from me.”  
  
Maybe he did belong to Eric Cartman, maybe he didn’t mind that. 


	9. Devil Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war goes to the streets.

Screeching tires filled Kyle’s bedroom from the open window. It shook him awake from his spot wrapped in Eric’s arms. His eyes shot open and he darted his gaze to the window which morning light was filtering through. In a normally peaceful neighborhood, it was odd to hear such a thing. It wasn’t lost on his companion as he looked over at Eric who was awake now as well.    
  
“The fuck was that?” Eric asked. Kyle’s eyes narrowed as he wiggled out of the bed, clad in a pair of plaid pajamas. He walked over to the window and looked down at the ground and saw a beat-up Toyota speeding away. Suspicion crossed his features as he had realized that cars like that didn’t hang around here either.   
  
“I don’t know, but it was a pickup truck and they were in your driveway,” Kyle replied. He turned to watch Eric get out of bed and throw on a shirt. He could tell the other wasn’t exactly happy, he could see the squaring of the brunette’s shoulders and the furrowing of his brow as they headed out the bedroom door. 

The stairs felt fluffy underneath his bare feet as he made a beeline to open the front door. He looked around and it seemed so peaceful, a few kids were playing in their yards and he could see Stan and Wendy hanging out on their front porch. Most of the upper ranking members lived near Cartman in the neighborhood, even if it wasn’t directly across the street. Though as he moved back to close the door, chopping the loudness to just be some idiots he noticed something taped to the door with duct tape.    
  
He pulled it off and held it in his hands. It was in scrawling handwriting that was almost hard to read at first. He noticed who signed it first, it was Damien. He felt someone touch his shoulder and sat Cartman leaning over his shoulder to read along with him.    
  
‘ _ Dear Assholes, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You’ve made the first move on the chessboard, you killed my men, blew up my buildings and now you’ve signed your death wish. You wanted war, we’re taking the war to you. To the streets, and none of your men are safe.  _

_ -Damien _ ’    
  
Stan from across the street realized something had happened and he was crossing the street with Wendy near his side. Kyle felt anger welling through his veins as he realized partly that this was his fault, the other part angry for this absolute asshole attacking those he cared about. His hands clenched, crumpling the paper under his fingers.    
  
“Hey, hey, don’t crumple it, I need that,” Cartman said and took it from his hands.   
  
“What exactly is it?” Stan was there now and asking the real questions. Cartman handed over the paper for Stan to read and Wendy was leaning over his shoulder to read as well. Stan’s expression turned from neutral to anger as well.    
  
“Who the fuck does he think he is?” Stan stated.    
  
“Well if it’s a war he wants, it’s a war he gets, right boss?” Wendy asked a small frown on her face. Kyle looked up at Cartman who had a dark expression on his face. It was clear he wasn’t happy at all, someone was threatening their way of life, and his power, he wasn’t going to stand for it.    
  
“Yes, yes. That’s exactly what he’s going to get.” Cartman’s voice was low, filled with contained malice.    
  
Great, they were all on the same page.    
  
Kyle’s eyes scanned the area to make sure that there was no one listening, all he saw was the group of younger children playing in the street, it was only them. He scanned the faces of his friends and they all mirrored what his own face projected. They wanted this war to be put to an end before it could get started.    
  
The death of Damien and his men would be the key. Kyle’s mouth opened to speak and he locked his eyes with each one of them. “I’m going to kill every last one of them.”   
  
“Ky, you don’t need to take that burden on yourself, you have us too.” Stan said with a smile, Wendy spoke up to confirm, “Yeah, I mean they threatened all of us, you don’t need to take it all on yourself, plus we’re a family here.” she said. 

Kyle looked away when she mentioned family. He had a family once, his mother put a nail in that coffin for him already. He felt love for his friends but it was kind of hard to even hear the word family. Kyle was always a family-oriented person, he would do anything for his mother and his little brother Ike. Though, it was clear he was disposable to his mother with how quick she threw him away.  _ Whatever, _ he thought,  _ see how fast she goes crazy without money to support her _ . 

Cartman quickly went into giving orders seeing as this conversation was going nowhere. “Kyle. Go spread the word to the others. I want a meeting in five.” he said. He was staring straight at the redhead who turned his head ever so slightly to meet the other’s gaze.    
  
“Yeah, got it, boss,” he said.    
  
Kyle turned and headed down the steps only stopping to glance at Stan and Wendy for a moment. “Thanks.” he murmured with a small smile on his face.    
  
“We’ll get through this together, dude,” Stan said and clapped his shoulder.    
  
“Yeah,” Kyle grinned and headed down the stairs to get the others and spread the word.

A cigarette hung loosely on Kyle’s lips as he leaned against a grimy wall in the less savory parts of South Park, his gun hanging at his belt, one hand gripped around it just in case. The sun was starting to set and pinpricks of stars were scattered across the sparsely cloudy sky. Smoke trailed up from his mouth as he pulled the cigarette off his lips and blew.    
  
That morning after Kyle had gathered everyone up in Cartman’s living room and they were informed of everything, the gears were set into motion. They found themselves in a meeting in North Park - less a meeting and more of a showdown. That’s how Kyle found himself peeking over the corner of a wall and having a cigarette to calm his nerves.    
  
He threw the cancer stick across the pavement, it’s rosebud causing ashes to scatter like fireworks. Just then a bullet ricocheted off the wall with a metallic sound. A curse fell off Kyle’s lips as he pulled out the gun from his belt and leaned back against the wall. Swiftly he moved his body to peek out of the alleyway he found himself in and shot off a few bullets of his own.   
  
He heard a cry and realized he had hit a target. Though it was short-lived as he heard footsteps heading rapidly towards his direction. He backed further into the backway and raised his gun up. He was prepared to fight to the death if he had to. It was then when the person firing bullets at him appeared around the corner.   
  
It was a haggard-looking man who had a stubble beard. If Kyle wasn’t mistaken he looked like a homeless person. A homeless person or not, Kyle didn’t care. He dove behind a metal barrier and shot for the man’s legs.    
  
“You’re the grand prize, you realize how much money is out on your head?” the man laughed.    
  
“I keep getting told, though, in my opinion, I’m priceless.” Kyle shot back.    
  
“We’ll see about that.”    
  
Kyle peeked out just a tiny bit and noticed the man had been shot in his arm and in his left leg. The man looked worse for wear like he was fighting to save himself from blood loss. His arm hung loosely and he was shooting with one arm. Unfortunately for Kyle, one of the bullets embedded in Kyle’s upper arm and he felt white-hot searing pain spread through his body. Though there was one thing he wasn’t going to do, he wasn’t going to give up.    
  
More gunshots sprayed around as a full out gunfight filled the pathway, they were flying everywhere from both the man and Kyle. Kyle wasn’t going to die here, not now, he had more things to do and he wasn’t going to let some homeless fuck ruin that for him.   
  
He pushed through the pain and ignored the blood staining his green hoodie. He closed one eye and steadied his gun and aimed for the other leg on the man. A loud shot echoed through the alleyway as he hit his target. The man toppled to the ground and Kyle came out of hiding and walked straight up to the man who was on his knees, bleeding everywhere.   
  
“You know. I hope you meet your maker in hell because that’s where you’ll be going.” Kyle lifted up his gun and placed it to the man’s forehead.   
  
“As if you’re any better, that’s where you’ll be going too.” the man spat.    
  
“Maybe, but at least I won't be going on my knees like a slut in an alleyway.” Kyle grinned, “Any last words?”   
  
“I-”   
  
“Times up,” Kyle said and pulled the trigger.   
  
“Boom. Headshot.” He hummed.    
  


After the adrenaline faded he was stumbling out of the alleyway holding the wound on his shoulder. Hissing slightly in pain, tears pricked his eyes, and spots danced around. “Fuck.” he cursed as he landed nearby on the wall to steady himself. The sounds of screams and gunshots flooded around the area, he wasn’t sure how many of their men were dead, alive or even wounded. He couldn’t help but feel guilt, this was his fault. If he had just joined Cartman years ago he wouldn’t have been used as fodder to take the mafia down.    
  
He thought back to the morning, the mention of them being a family went through his mind like a painful memory. They were his family, they were his friends and they meant the world to him. They were all he had left, if he lost them what would he have? He just prayed to God that no one was hurt badly. It was funny how he still believed in a God after all the shit he’s done.    
  
It was a mystery, or maybe it was just the way he was raised.    
  
He slid down the wall and the gun skidded against the concrete. He heard the crunch of gravel against shoes and his eyes shot open and he immediately reached for his gun and raised it to the approaching target and only felt relief when he saw it was just Cartman. Placing the gun down he sighed. Cartman’s eyes were trained on the bullet hole in his shoulder.   
  
“How the fuck do you keep getting shot?” He asked.    
  
“I’m a special boy.”    
  
“We’re getting you to Butters.” Cartman sighed and scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to his car.   
  
“I can walk, you know,” Kyle said.    
  
“Sure, Kyle.”    
  
The car peeled away from North Park and headed into the East Section. Despite Kyle’s protests, he was carried into the house with weak slaps to Cartman’s biceps. Kyle’s foggy eyes looked around and saw wounded people all around Cartman’s living room. The one that caught his eye the most was Stan who had blood all over his arm. Kyle’s eyes widened when he saw his Super Best Friend wounded and moved to his side as soon as he was put down. 

“Stan?” He whispered and studied the arm that the other had been shot in.    
  
“Hey, we’re bullet buddies.” Stan hummed.   
  
“Dude…” 

  
“I mean, you got shot in the arm and so did I.” Stan said.   
  
Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a shaky sigh, which turned into a laugh. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”   
  
“Oh god, another one?” Butters’s voice came from the other side of the room. Kyle looked up to the approaching blonde who looked tired and he was covered in blood. He scrutinized Kyle’s arm and tugged at the shirt for Kyle to take it off. The other did so with careful movements and soon there was clear access to his arm, thankfully the bullet hadn’t gone too deep. Butters was able to take it out with a pair of tweezers and stitch and bandage him up.   
  
“Be more careful in the future Kyle.” came the tired response from Butters.   
  
He hoped that once this was over, he got the rest and tender love and care he needed. Kyle shifted in his seat and looked around, this couldn’t continue. Kyle started formulating a plan in his mind. He knew one thing, if they were able to kill Damien and Pip, they’d be able to watch his men scraggle out and fade into nothingness. Though how?   
  
“Guys, I think I have a way to end this,” Kyle said.   
  
He felt the eyes train on him and he started to formulate his words.


End file.
